Red Moon
by Akira Mikurenai
Summary: Dio AU Un soir, lors d'un bal, Kei rencontre une bien étrange personne. celle ci va complétement chamboulé sa vie déjà pas vraiment facile à vivre...terminée
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur:** Akira

**Titre:** Red Moon (Merci Ginari-chan 3)

**Genre :** UA

**Groupe :** Dio (je change de souffre douleur XD)

**Couple :** vous verrez

**Disclaimer : **ils s'appartiennent ! ;;

**Déclaration de l'auteur : **Bon, j'ai eu le malheur de rêver d'un bal (bon ok c'était Ruki et Uruha dans mon rêve mais vous inquiété pas j'en ferais une avec eux aussi XD) donc ça m'obsède j'arrête pas d'avoir des idées de bal avec tout les visualleux XD donc je pense que ça sera pas le dernier de la série ! XD

**Bande**** son :** Violet UK ; Juli – zerissen ; Dio – last dance, god forsaken, yuki hana ; The GazettE – People error

**Red Moon**

**Chapitre 1**

- Aller Kei ! Viens ! Je suis sûr que tu vas t'amuser !

- Je sais pas…Ce genre de trucs ça me tente pas trop. On va entendre tous les nobles du coin papoter pendant toute la soirée et je suis sûr que ça sera encore la même musique que la dernières fois. C'est sympa les valses mais à force c'est un peu répétitif…

- Tu dis ça, mais à chaque fois tu finis par céder. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu continues à t'entêter !

Le jeune homme écarta une des mèches blondes qui lui tombaient sur le visage et fit un grand sourire à son ami qui affichait une mine boudeuse. Il lui sourit et dit :

- Juste pour le plaisir de te faire enragé mon cher Erina.

- Ravis de te distraire. Rétorqua Erina d'un ton acerbe. Bon tu viens à ce bal oui ou non alors !

- Evidement, je n'ose imaginé ce qui va se passé si je ne suis pas la pour vous surveillé Denka et toi.

Le Soir même, au bal.

La musique vibrait dans l'air d'été. Elle plus que quoi que ce soit d'autre semblaient rendre heureux les gens présent dans la grande salle de bal du château royal. Des couples se formaient, des fois pour une seule danse, d'autre fois non.

Kei était accoudé sur les barrières qui courraient le long de la galerie surplombant la salle de bal. Il aimait bien resté ici pour se rendre compte de l'atmosphère régnant dans la salle. Parfois seulement quelques minutes, d'autre fois pendant toute la soirée. Ce soir là, les robes des demoiselles semblaient formées un gigantesque parterre de fleurs multicolore tant leurs habits étaient colorées.

A un bout de la salle il aperçut Erina, en robe, comme à son habitude. Celui-ci flirtait avec un homme, ce qui ne changeait pas beaucoup non plus. Erina était plutôt du genre à suivre ses propres envies plutôt que celles de ses parents. Il l'observa un moment, un léger sourire sur le visage.

Une main se posa sur son épaule. Ile ut un bref sursaut et se retourna. Il reconnue alors Denka.

- ça ne va pas Kei ? Tu as l'air soucieux…

- Non, non, tout va bien.

- Tu comptes rester la toute la soirée ?

- Non…j'allais justement descendre.

Denka eut un sourire. Ils savaient très bien tout les deux que si il n'était pas venu le cherché, Kei ne serais jamais descendu. Il serait resté debout la à regardé le temps passé.

Les deux hommes commencèrent tranquillement à descendre le gigantesque escalier menant à la salle de bal. Kei prit la parole, rompant le silence qui s'était installé entre eux.

- Erina en est à combien ? J'ai arrêté de compter au cinquième.

- Je crois qu'il a dépassé la vingtaine. Dés fois je me dit que finalement il et le seul à s'amuser dans ces soirées.

- C'est ce que tu dis, mais je suis sûr que dés qu'on aura posé un pied sur ce parquet, tu auras tellement de filles autour de toi que tu n'auras pas assez de la nuit pour toute les faire danser.

- Peut être…nous verrons bien !

Le deux hommes firent une pause au centre de l'escalier. Denka continua :

- Tu sais…si tu faisais un effort, toi aussi tu t'amuserais.

- Mais je m'amuse !

- à compter nos conquêtes à Erina et moi et à nous en faire l'inventaire le lendemain ! Quelle occupation passionnante !

- Tu sais bien que…Je n'aime pas donner de l'espoir à des personnes que je n'aime pas ! Les aventures d'à peine quelques minutes, ce n'est pas mon genre et…en plus aucune filles ici ne me plait assez pour que j'ai envie de danser. Donc je ne vois pas pourquoi je me forcerais !

Denka n'ajouta rien. Il ne le changerait pas maintenant de toute façon. Il reprirent leur chemin en silence et arrivèrent enfin sur la piste.

Comme l'avait prédit Kei, il ne se passa pas deux minutes avant que son ami ne sache plus ou sonner de la tête. Kei eut un sourire et s'éloigna pour aller se mettre dans un coin de la salle ou il y avait peu de monde.

Il s'appuya contre le mur et commença a vaguement cherché des têtes connues dans la foule de noble présent. Ses deux amis virevoltaient au gré de la musique entraînante, changeant de partenaire à chaque danse. Par ci par la, il reconnaissait quelques personne, les saluant poliment de la main ou de la tête.

Il resta un très long moment debout à observer, mais il ne s'en rendit réellement compte que lorsque la grande horloge du château sonna 10h.

Une lueur brillante venant de derrière lui attira son attention. La lune venait de sortir d'entre les nuages et sa lumière passait maintenant au travers des vitres de la grande salle. Sa lumière semblait teintée de rouge…

_Tiens, ils n'avaient pas prévue de lune rousse dernièrement pourtant…_, pensa t'il.

Il eut un frisson. Il avait soudain l'impression d'être observé. Et soudain, il sentit une présence prés de lui. Une voix venant de sa droite le fit sursauté.

- Je vous dérange Messire ?

La voix était grave et douce. Indéniablement agréable à l'oreille. Il se retourna.

L'homme qui se trouvait prés de lui faisait environs sa taille. Il ne compris pas comment il avait fait pour ne pas l'entendre arrivé malgré les légers talons de ses chaussures. Surtout qu'à cet endroit de la salle, la musique n'était pas assez forte pour couvrir les bruit de pas.

- Non, non, Vous ne me dérangez pas. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées…, répondit il en continuant de détailler l'homme en face de lui.

Ses cheveux long et déstructuré lui donnaient un air mystérieux. Un léger sourire flottait sur son visage. Kei sentait son regard le regardé de haut en bs. Il retint un frisson lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort et il se sentit soudain rougir sans raison.

- Vous êtes seul ? Lui demanda l'autre de but en blanc/

- Euh…non mes amis sont en train de danser.

- Et vous ? Vous ne vous joignez pas à eux ?

- Je…n'ai pas vraiment de partenaire.

- Comment ! Il faut remédier à ça ! Accepteriez vous que je sois votre cavalier pour la soirée ?

Kei le regarda un instant, se demandant si c'était une blague. Mais l'autre avait l'air tellement sérieux et son regard…

L'autre lui tendit la mains, il hésita un instant et la prit. Après tout il n'avait rien à perdre. Alors que l'homme le menait vers la piste, Kei se rendit compte qu'il ne savait même pas son nom.

- Mikaru.

- Moi c'est Kei.

- Enchanté.

Puis, plus un mot de fut prononcé. Mikaru enlaça ses doigts à ceux de Kei et posa légèrement sa main sur sa taille. La musique s'éleva lentement. D'abord les flûte, puis les violons, et enfin les autres instruments.

Un pas après l'autre, toujours le même rythme répétitif. Peu à peu les danseurs commençaient à se mouvoir sur la piste, certains plus à l'aise que d'autre. Kei s'étonna lui-même de retrouvé aussi facilement les pas de la valse après si longtemps dans la danser.

Il lui semblait qu'il ne touchait pas le sol. En fait, seule la douce pression des mains de Mikaru sur sa taille et dans sa main lui certifiait qu'il n'était pas dans un rêve.

Le blond se rendit compte qu'il se sentait détendu pour la première fois de la soirée. Son regard se plongea dans celui de son partenaire. Son regard était chaleureux, si doux…si envoûtant …

Puis, la danse se finit.

Denka et Erina regardaient la scène avec étonnement. Kei, leur Kei, danser ! Et de plus avec un homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant ce soir ? Il avais du se passer quelques choses pour qu'il subissent un tel revirement d'attitude ! Et cette lueur qu'il avait dans les yeux…cela faisait bien longtemps qu'ils ne l'avaient pas vu s'amusé, ou même simplement prendre du plaisir à quelques choses.

Mais qui pouvait bien être cet étrange homme avec qui il dansait ? Aucun des deux hommes n'auraient su le dire. Pourtant ils faisaient partit des rares personnes pouvoir se vanter qu'ils connaissait tout les gens présent ce soir ! Il devait découvrir son identité d'une manière où d'une autre…

La danse terminée, Kei se détacha – à regret ? Peut être un peu…- de Mikaru. Il s'inclina et le remercia pour le bon moment passé avec lui et se dirigea vers l'un des balcons extérieurs.

Ce qu'il venait de faire n'était pas très poli il le savais, mais il ne savait pas trop quoi dire d'autre à cet homme qui avait bouleversé ses habitudes. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre un mot sur se qu'il ressentait…

Sympathie ? Doute ? Peur ?...Amour ?

Il n'avait jamais cru au « coup de foudre ». Pour lui, il fallais un minimum connaître la personne pour pouvoir dire qu'on l'aimait ou non. Et pourtant…

Non. Ce n'était pas de l'amour…du désir à la rigueur, après tout il était un homme et il y avais bien longtemps que personne n'avait partagé son lit.

Mais alors pourquoi ses jambes lui semblaient elles en coton ? Et pourquoi son cœur battait il si vite ?

Il arriva sur le balcon, la brise fraîche de la nuit fit s'envoler quelques unes de ses fines mèches blondes. La lune semblait si énorme que l'on aurait putt la touché en tendant le bras…Sa lumière rouge faisait paraître la nuit encore plus sombre qu'elle ne l'était, et les quelques étoiles présente dans le ciel n'atténuaient pas cette impression.

Kei s'approcha du rebord et s'accouda sur la lourde enceinte de pierre qui entourait le balcon, laissant vagabondé son regard sur le jardin du château, éclairé par quelques lampions. Quelques notes de musique arrivaient jusqu'à lui, s'échappant d'une fenêtre, ou d'une porte ouverte.

A Peine quelques minutes c'étaient écoulées que les question qu'il avait voulu fuir en venant s'isolé ici étaient de retour.

Quel était donc ce sentiment de manque qu'il ressentait au fond de lui ?

La musique s'arrêta. Des pas résonnèrent dans le silence de la nuit. L'ombre l'empêchait de deviner l'identité du visiteur. Au fond de lui, il supposa que c'était Denka ou Erina qui venait voir si il était encore vivant. Il se tourna vers le vide, tournant ainsi le dos à la personne arrivant, et attendit la question que lui posait toujours ses amis, à savoir « ça va ? ».

Seulement, la question ne vint pas. Il sentit deux bras entouré doucement ça taille, et une douce voix grave murmuré au creux de son oreille.

- Pourquoi es tu parti de cette façon ?

- Mikaru ?

- Qui d'autre…

Le Blond se retourna, toujours emprisonné des bras de l'autre. Celui-ci continua :

- On ne c'est même pas dit au revoir…

Mikaru était proche, très proche…trop proche.

En temps normal, Kei l'aurait déjà envoyé baladé mais là…il n'en avait même pas envie…toute envie de rébellion c'était soudain envolée comme du pollen sous une fine brise…

Il voulait…que voulait t'il finalement ? Il ne le savais même pas vraiment…voir ce qui allait se passer peut être ?

Leurs visages étaient de plus en plus proche, leurs lèvres se frôlaient presque à présent, et finalement, elles se touchèrent. Kei était complètement déconnecté de la réalité, il ne pensait plus qu'à une chose ! Mikaru entre ses bras, Mikaru qui l'embrasse…Mikaru qui passe doucement ses mains dans ses cheveux.

Il n'avait qu'une seule envie, que cela ne finisse jamais…

Le chaste baisé du début se fit plus entreprenant. La langue de Mikaru caressa ses lèvres pour demande le droit de passer, autorisation que donna Kei sans même réfléchir.

Leurs langues dansèrent ensemble comme le reste de leur corps l'avait fait peu avant, en une valse enfiévré.

Le blond se sentait comme ensevelie sous une avalanche d'émotion contradictoire.

Désire, peur, passion, incompréhension, joie…Son cœur battait vite, et il sentait tout son corps trembler.

Ils se séparent finalement, leur regard plongé dans celui de l'autre. Kei ne comprenait pas ce qui lui avait prit d'agir ainsi, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

Une main se posa sur sa joue, sa peau était tellement douce !

Mikaru se pencha vers lui, sa joue frôla celle de Kei et il lui murmura doucement à l'oreille :

- On se reverra…

Et sans un mot de plus, il partit.

Pendant un long moment, le blond ne réalisa pas ce qui venait de se passé. Et finalement, il se laissa glissé lentement sur le sol jusqu'à être assis par terre. De toute façon ses jambes ne l'auraient plus porté bien longtemps vu à quel point elles tremblaient. Il tenta de retrouver une respiration normale. Mais que lui arrivait il ?

Il passa ses mains sur son visage. Tout ceci était un rêve, ce ne pouvait être que ça…un rêve oui…mais quel rêve…

Il entendit des pas s'approché de lui. Il leva les yeux, plein d'espoir qu'IL soit revenu. Mais ce fut les silhouettes reconnaissable de Denka et Erina qu'il vit s'approché de lui.

Ses deux amis coururent presque jusqu'à lui en le voyant assis par terre. Denka lui demanda, inquiet :

- Kei, ça va ?

- Oui, oui…je crois…

- Tu crois, ou tu en es sur ? demanda Erina qui ne rigolait pas pour une fois.

-…Je ne sais pas trop en fait…

- Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé ? L'interrogea Denka.

- Je suis venu pour prendre l'air…

- ça on avait remarqué…

- Ne l'interrompt pas tout le temps Erina ! Continu Kei.

- Je n'ai pas très envie d'en parlé, tout va bien maintenant…Je vais rentré je pense…oui je vais rentré et me couché…

Le blond se releva, un peu chancelant et se dirigea vers la sortie sans un regard pour ses deux amis. Denka et Erina se regardèrent, une lueur de plus en plus inquiète dans le regard. Qu'avait il bien pu se passé sur ce balcon pour mettre leur ami dans cet état surtout qu'ils n'avaient vu personne le suivre…

A Suivre

**Question de fin de chapitre XD (oui, oui moi aussi j'ai le droit de faire ça XD)**

Que pensez vous des personnages ? (un par un et objectivement)

Que pensez vous de leurs attitudes /réactions ?

et que pensez vous qu'il va se passé dans la suite ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur:** Akira  
**Titre:** Red Moon (Merci Ginari-chan 3)  
**Genre :** UA  
**Groupe :** Dio (je change de souffre douleur XD)  
**Couple :** vous verrez  
**Disclaimer : **ils s'appartiennent ! ;; sauf Miyako ! ah, ah XD  
**Déclaration de l'auteur : **Bon, j'éspére que le chapitre 1 vous a plu, nous voilà partie pour le deuxième En espérant que ça vous plaira toujours  
**Bande son :** Antic cafe – Magnya carta, Sid – Hoshi no miyako, malice mizer – Merveille , Dir en Grey - Macabre, Dio – toute la disco…

**Red Moon  
Chapitre 2**

Il fait nuit. Encore ce rêve.  
Chaque soir il espère le faire mais au fond de lui il sait que cela le fais souffrir. Mais pourquoi ?  
Il bouge dans son sommeil, tente de sortir de ses bras. Pourquoi ? Il serait pourtant si agréable d'y resté…Non ! Il ne faut pas, il doit se réveiller. Même dans ce rêve le contacte de ses lèvres sont si douces…  
Sauf que son rêve ne se termine pas comme la soirée c'est réellement passé. Des caresses, des corps qui se pressent l'un contre l'autre…

.o.o.o.o.

Une ombre sort de la chambre, elle se retourne une dernière fois vers la forme agitée allongée sur ce lit couvert de soie. Juste le temps de replacer les rideaux, et de refermer la fenêtre derrière son passage…

.o.o.o.o.

.Il se réveille en sueur. A chaque fois qu'il ouvre les yeux, il se demande si ce qu'il a vu était bien un rêve. Mais tout autour de lui, lui prouve qu'il était seul. Tous lui semblaient pourtant tellement réel…Presque deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis ce bal et rien n'avait réussit à lui faire oublier cet homme. Mikaru…son nom avait comme une saveur sucrée Et ce rêve…il le faisait chaque nuit depuis ce soit là ou il avait danser avec lui. Et où il avait put goûter ses lèvres…  
Kei secoua la tête. Il ne le connaissait pas, il ne savait ni ou il habitait, ni qui il était tout court. Pourquoi était il obsédé par lui à ce point !  
Encore une fois la même question s'imposa à lui… « Je l'aime ? »….Non, il ne pouvait pas l'aimer, il ne le connaissait pas…mais alors pourquoi ?  
Il ne devait pas l'aimer…il ne pouvait pas, il n'en avait pas le droit…c'était trop tard…  
Il voudrait l'oublier mais chaque nuit son esprit lui rappel son existence. Il voudrait pouvoir l'effacer de sa mémoire. Il se répète qu'il ne le reverra jamais…mais rien n'y fait, son visage est gravé dans sa mémoire, ses lèvres, ses mains…  
Il secoue de nouveau la tête et se laisse tomber sur son lit dans lequel il était assis. Dehors il fait encore nuit. Il devine qu'il reste encore quelques heures avant le jour. Il ferme les yeux, en espérant trouver un sommeil un peu plus calme que précédemment.

.o.o.o.o.

Chaud…il a chaud…ce n'est pas normal…Il sent quelque chose de brûlant lui lèche le bras…il sens une odeur de corps brûlant. Quelque chose dans son cou, il peine à respirer…  
Ses yeux papillonnent…de la lumière, il a mal…Il ouvre les yeux…Des flammes, partout…la chaleur suffocante…il doit sortir, sortir d'ici…  
Il se lève, se tenant le bras légèrement brûlé par les flammes, s'approche de la fenêtre ou rien ne brûle encore. Il tente de l'ouvrir mais il n'y arrive pas, elle doit être bloquée par quelque chose…  
Il a peur, il a mal. Il saigne, son bras saigne. Il court vers la porte mais s'arrête à quelques mètres d'elle, il y a du feu partout, aucune issue…  
Il n'a pas le choix, il doit traverser les flammes. Il court enfonce la porte . Ses pieds le font souffrir à cause des brûlures, il boite légèrement mais il est sortit de la chambre.  
Son bras lui fait de plus en plus mal mais il tente d'oublier la douleur. Il descend les escaliers et se réfugie dans le hall. Il respire vite, il a peur, son estomac le serre. Son cœur bat vite. Autour de lui tout n'est que crépitement, craquement de bois. L'apocalypse à coté aurait l'air bien pâle…  
Il tente de reprendre son souffle. Son regard ce pers sur son bras. De grande trace de brûlures sont visibles, rouge et sanguinolente…  
Un cri retentit. Une voix d'enfant, de petite fille. Son cœur se serre, elle est encore la haut. Il doit la sauver,. Il se lève, chancèle. Il tourne son regard vers les escaliers mais il est impraticable. Il na pas le choix, il doit passer par l'extérieur.  
Il court, passe la porte d'entré et arrive dans le jardin. L'air frais de l'extérieur lui bloque la respiration tant la différence de température avec l'intérieure est forte  
De là, la vision de la maison en flamme est encore plus effrayante. Des flammes s'échappent des fenêtres, et le nuage de fumé est si opaque que l'on ne distingue plus le ciel. Un second cri retentit, toujours la même voix. Il entend des pleurs, il entend son nom répété.

- Kei…Kei au secours…viens m'aider…

Il lève les yeux, la fenêtre est ouverte. Il voit la forme de son corps se détacher devant la lumière orange des flammes.

- Miyako ! Je suis là ! En bas ! J'arrive ne t'inquiète pas !

Il a crié aussi fort qu'il a pu. La petite fille s'avance en courant vers le balcon, elle a peur, on peut l'entendre dans sa voix lorsqu'elle lui répond.

- Grand frère ! J'ai peur !  
- Ne t'inquiète pas Miyako ! J'arrive ! Reste la ne bouge pas !

Il la vit se recroqueviller sur le balcon. Il courut, et tenta de trouvé un endroit ou grimper pour aller la chercher.  
Rein, il ne trouva rien. Il retourna la voir.

- Miyako ! Saute, je te rattraperais ! Je ne peux pas monter !  
- Non ! j'ai peur.  
- Fais-moi confiance ! Je suis en bas !

Le premier étage n'était pas très haut, il devait pouvoir la rattraper. Il fallait qu'il y arrive. Il l'a vit passer lentement une jambe, puis l'autre par-dessus la barrière. Elle resta accroché là quelques temps, tremblante de peur. Les nuages s'écartèrent, laissant apparaître une lune rouge. Et elle sauta…

.o.o.o.o.

Kei se réveilla en sursaut, des larmes plein les yeux, des sanglots coincés dans la gorge. Il serra les poings. La douleur était encore la, celle de son bras…pourtant 5 ans s'était écoulée depuis ce jour. Il retint un long cri de souffrance.

- Miyako…

Kei retint un sanglot. Pourquoi ce rêve revenait il maintenant ? il préférait encore l'autre…non…en fait-il aurait préféré ne pas rêver…  
La lumière du soleil passait à présent entre les fins rideaux de sa fenêtre. Il se leva et avança le long du couloir jusqu'à une porte de bois fermé à clef. Il tira la chaîne qu'il portait autour du cou et attrapa la fine clef en argent qui y pendait.  
La porte ouverte il pénétra dans la pièce.

- Bonjour Miyako…

Il avança dans la chambre. Et se dirigea vers une armoire emplit de potions. Il en sortie plusieurs et fit quelques mélanges. Puis il se dirigea vers le lit.  
La, allongé depuis presque 5 ans, une jeune fille aux cheveux du même blond que les siens, les yeux fermé. On aurait pu croire qu'elle était morte si l'on avait pas vu sa poitrine se soulever légèrement au grés de sa respiration. Elle ouvrit les yeux, juste un peu, juste assez pour qu'il sache qu'elle était réveillée.  
Kei s'approcha, la souleva légèrement et lui fit avaler le liquide qu'il venait de préparé. La jeune fille toussa légèrement, ses yeux s'ouvrirent et se fermèrent. Sa main serra le bras de son frère et Kei la reposa sur le lit.  
Le jeune homme la regarda un moment, replaça une mèche égarée sur son visage et ressortit de la chambre. La clef tourna dans la serrure et retourna se pendre autour de son cou.  
Il s'appuya contre le bois de la porte et soupira. C'était tellement dur de la voir dans cet état…si seulement il n'avait pas été faible…alors il ne serait pas tombé en la rattrapant, son corps n'aurait pas heurté une pierre et peut être serait- elle encore là, prés de lui…à marcher…  
Une voix le sorti de sa rêverie.

- Tu devrais la confier à quelqu'un Kei, tu ne va pas pouvoir t'en occuper toute ta vie.  
- Merci du conseil Denka, mais j'ai ce que je veux. Elle est ma sœur, elle n'a que moi, je m'en occuperais moi-même.

Le châtain n'ajouta rien, il n'y avait rien à dire de plus. Il avait donner son conseil à Kei, maintenant il ne tenait qu'à lui de le mettre en pratique ou pas. Kei eut un nouveau soupir, puis il s'éloigna de la chambre de sa sœur pour se dirigé vers la sienne. Denka le suivit en silence. Arrivé dans la pièce encore sombre, il cherché de quoi s'habillé un peu plus qu'il ne l'était.  
Denka était appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, il finit par prendre la parole .

- Kei, je vois bien que ça ne va pas…toujours ce rêve ?  
- Lequel ? Rétorqua méchamment le blond. Celui ou je vois mes parents mourir et ma sœur perdre l'usage de ses jambes le tout dans une maison en flamme ou celui ou je revis cette soirée ou vous m'avez forcée à aller !  
- Cela t'obsède donc au point de ne pas dormir ?  
- Oh que si je dors, j'aimerais mieux ne pas y arrivé vois tu…

Kei sortit de la pièce et claqua la porte, plantant son ami la. Il fit quelques pas dans le couloir et serra les poings. Finalement après un long soupir il se retourna et lui dit d'une voix plus calme.

- Excuse-moi Denka…je suis un peu sur les nerfs.  
- Ce n'est pas grave.  
- Pourquoi es-tu venu au fait?

Erina et moi avons continué de cherché qui pouvait être cet homme avec qui tu as danser. Tu sais bien comment est Erina, si il ne connaît pas les noms, prénoms, ages et lieux de résidence de tout les hommes qu'il voit il n'est pas content.

- Oui, et ?

Toujours aucune trace. D'ailleurs c'est à peine si les gens l'ont remarqué. C'est assez étrange, c'est un peu comme si…il n'avait pas été là en fait…

- Pourtant je n'ai pas rêver !  
- Non, On l'a vu aussi bien que toi. C'est incompréhensible.  
- En tout cas merci quand même Denka.  
- De rien, c'est à ça que servent les amis.

Denka eut un sourire. Il mit une légère tape dans le dos de son ami et parti sans un mot de plus.

.o.o.o.o.

Denka était allongé sur son lit, le regard fixé sur le plafond. Il pensait. A tout et à rien. En fait, ses pensées valsaient entre Kei et son mystérieux danseur et Erina.  
Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Ils n'avaient rien trouvé qui pourrait aider le blond a retrouvé cet homme qui hantait ses jours et ses nuits. Il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi…  
Si en fait il l'avait vu une fois. Après l'incendie. Il avait cherché durant des mois ce qui avait causé la mort de ses parents.  
Il se souvenait encore de l'état de leur corps quand ils les avaient retrouvé. L'incendie avait du se déclenché dans leur chambre. Calciné…il ne restait que leur squelette noir de cendre, quelques lambeaux de chair encore accrochée de ci de la.  
Ils avaient vraiment cru que Kei allait devenir fou à l'époque. Finalement heureusement que ça sœur n'était pas morte, c'est elle qui l'avait sauvé de la folie malgré sa paralysie. Il savait que Kei s'en voudrait à vie d'avoir « été faible » ainsi qu'il le dit lui-même.  
Denka poussa un long soupir et ferma les yeux.  
Une ombre apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle fit une pause avant de finalement avancé vers le lit ou était couché le châtain. Elle s'assit sur le lit et caressa doucement une des joues de l'homme allongé.  
Denka ouvrit les yeux et une lueur un peu triste y apparu.

- Erina…  
- Chut.

Il vit son ami se penché vers lui et déposé un doux et chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Erina se releva ensuite et tourna son regard vers la fenêtre.

- Ça ne te manque pas ?  
- Si…évidement.  
- Alors pourquoi ?  
- Tu le sais très bien ! Si nos familles l'apprennent on va avoir de gros problème !  
- Ça ne te gênait pas avant !  
- Avant on ne le savait pas…  
- Je hais mon oncle…  
- Oui je sais mais je n'y peux rien si il est tombé amoureux de ma tante !

Erina tourna un regard plein de détresse vers Denka. Ses mains tremblaient. Le châtain se redressa et le prit dans ses bras.

- Désolé Erina. Je ne voulais pas m'emporter…  
- Ce n'est pas grave…c'est toi qui à raison. Mais j'aimerais tant que tout redevienne comme avant !  
- Je sais…moi aussi j'aimerais…

Denka colla son front à celui de son ami d'enfance et plongea son regard dans le sien. Leurs lèvres se joignirent à nouveau en un baiser au goût de regret…

Fin du chapitre ! XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur:** Akira

**Titre:** Red Moon (Merci Ginari-chan 3)

**Genre :** UA ah pis euh…c'est acidulé vers la fin du chapitre XD

**Groupe :** Dio (je change de souffre douleur XD)

**Couple :** vous verrez

**Disclaimer : **ils s'appartiennent ! ;; sauf Miyako ! Ah, ah XD

**Déclaration de l'auteur : **Bon, j'éspére que le chapitre 1 vous a plu, nous voilà partie pour le deuxième En espérant que ça vous plaira toujours

**Bande son :** Buck Tick – Kagerou ; gazette, Juli, et pas mal de truc en fait --'

**Note de la Bêta-Lectrice : **Il y a des parties au passé et d'autres au présent, mais je trouvais que remettre au passé la partie au présent la rendait plus fade, donc j'ai laissé comme ça, ça ne gène pas trop la lecture je trouve…

**Red Moon**

**Chapitre 3**

Pour la première fois, ce fut lui qui proposa aux deux autres d'aller à un bal. Denka et Erina le regardèrent d'abord étonnés, puis finalement comprirent qu'il voulait juste revoir cet homme.

Un mois s'était écoulé. Un mois où il n'avait pas dormi autrement qu'en pointillés. Un mois que son cœur se mettait a battre plus vite dès qu'il entendait parler d'un homme mystérieux que l'on voyait à certaines soirées et dont personne ne connaissait le nom.

Lorsqu'il avait appris que le roi organisait un nouveau bal, il n'avait plus eu d'autre idée en tête que d'y aller. Il fallait qu'il le revoie. Une partie de lui, lui disait qu'il était ridicule et qu'il y avait de fortes chances qu'il n'y soit pas, et même s'il y était que ferait-il ?

Lorsque ses amis eurent accepté d'y aller, il se mit à compter les jours, puis les heures, et les minutes qui le séparaient de cette soirée.

Il tournait et retournait dans son lit, faisait les cent pas, souhaitant de toutes ses forces que le temps s'accélère ou il allait devenir fou.

Mais peut-être l'était-il déjà ?

Finalement la date attendue arriva. Erina et Denka se promirent de garder leur ami à l'œil, inquiets de ce qui pourrait arriver.

Kei se posta au même endroit que la dernière fois. De là il avait l'avantage de voir toute la salle. Il laissa glisser son regard sur la foule, cherchant cette silhouette qu'il connaissait maintenant si bien à force de la voir en rêve. Mais rien, il ne l'aperçut nul part. Finalement il descendit le grand escalier, cherchant toujours cet homme qui allait finir par réellement le rendre fou.

Il n'entendait même pas la musique tant il était concentré sur ce qu'il cherchait. Plusieurs fois, des gens qu'il connaissait voulurent le saluer mais il n'entendait pas, heureusement que ses deux ami, non loin de la, s'excusaient pour lui, inventant une explication plus ou moins abracadabrantesque. Celle qui marchait le mieux était que la date de l'anniversaire de l'incendie qui avait causé le décès de ses parents approchait. Tous savaient que c'était une période très difficile pour lui. D'ailleurs bientôt, plus personne ne tenta de lui adresser la parole.

Il parcourut la salle un nombre incalculable de fois, parfois dérangé par l'un de ses deux amis qui venait voir comment il allait, ou lui proposer une danse pour tenté de lui changer les idées. Mais rien n'y faisait, à peine étaient ils repartis que le blond reprenait ses recherches. Une âme en peine aurait eu l'air plus heureuse que lui.

Ce n'est qu'après presque deux heures de recherches qu'il commença a désespérer. Peut être n'était-il pas là ? Peut-être ne le reverrait-il jamais…

Il ne voulait pas envisager ça. Cet homme l'avait envoûté, et il ne désirait qu'une chose, le revoir.

Son regard se porta vers les portes vitrées qui menaient sur le balcon. Et si… ? Il y alla, ça ne coûtait rien d'essayer. Peut être l'avait-il attendu ici ?

Pourquoi une petite voix au fond lui disait que c'était peine perdue ?

Il ne voulait pas l'écouter, l'espoir fait vivre, c'est en se raccrochant à se précepte qu'il n'avait pas craqué après l'incendie, et c'est avec celui-là qu'il sauvegarderait son mince espoir de le revoir.

Il arriva sur le balcon. Rien, aucune lumière, aucun bruit. Il n'y avait personne.

Il avança, se plaça au même endroit que la dernière fois et ferma les yeux. Peut être que s'il espérait assez fort, il sentirait de nouveau ses bras entourer sa taille et ses lèvres se poser dans son cou.

Rien, rien ne venait.

En bas, dans le jardin, alors que les nuages s'écartaient pour laisser apparaître la sanglante lune, une forme sombre apparue, le regard tourné vers le balcon où se trouvait le blond. Un sourire apparu sur le visage de l'homme. La seconde d'après il avait disparu, et la lune était de nouveau voilée par un nuage… Kei rouvrit les yeux lorsque quelques notes de musique s'échappèrent par une porte entrouverte. Il se retourna vivement, priant pour que ce soit lui.

Kei ?

Denka…

Kei, je sais que tu es là

Oui…

Un murmure, mais dans le silence, on aurait dit un cri.

Il n'est pas la…, continua le blond sur le même ton. Je l'ai cherché partout…

Il n'est peut être pas encore arrivé. Proposa Denka pas très convaincu par ce qu'il avançait.

Non. Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il ne viendra pas. Ça ne sert à rien de se bercer d'illusion.

Mais il t'a dit que vous vous reverrez.

Il a très bien pu mentir. Je vais rentrer, rester ici ne sert à rien.

…Comme tu veux…tu veux que l'on te raccompagne ?

Non, restez ici, je ne vais pas vous empêcher de vous amuser.

Comme tu veux…

Kei fit quelques pas vers la porte et s'arrêta.

Si vous le voyez quand je serais partit. Dîtes lui que je l'ai attendu.

Denka eut un sourire crispé, et Kei parti.

Denka resta un long moment seul sur ce balcon, réfléchissant à l'attitude de Kei. Il ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. Devait-il se faire du souci ? Il semblait triste mais pas au bord du suicide…devait-il en vouloir à cet homme qui le faisait souffrir ? N'avait il pas déjà suffisamment souffert ? Une voix qu'il connaissait bien retentit alors dans le silence.

Kei est parti ?

Oui.

Je l'ai vu aller vers la sortie, je me demandais ce que tu faisais.

Rien, je réfléchissais juste…

Un ange passa. Erina s'approcha de son ami, un peu trop timidement pour que cela soit anodin. Ces soirées étaient particulièrement difficiles à vivre pour eux deux. Ils les aimaient oui, mais elles leur rappelaient un peu trop leur situation difficile pour qu'ils passent une excellente soirée.

Kei n'était pas au courant de toute l'histoire, et ces derniers temps, il était tellement pris dans ses propres problèmes qu'il ne voyait pas que les sourires qu'ils affichaient sonnaient faux. Il ne voyait pas non plus les regards qu'ils se lançaient lorsqu'ils étaient avec un ou une autre en train de danser. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas lui en vouloir. Malgré tout la douleur étaient bien là.

Erina était maintenant à quelques centimètres de son ami. Il baissa la tête vers le sol.

Prend moi dans tes bras…s'il te plait…il n'y a personne.

Denka hésita. Devait il le faire ? Quelqu'un pouvait arriver n'importe quand et qu'arriverait il alors ? Oh comme il aurait voulu pouvoir remonter le temps pour empêcher son oncle de rencontré cette femme ! Il eut un soupir et finalement, pris le jeune homme dans ses bras. Erina se blottit contre lui. Il y avait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pu juste le sentir contre lui…

Erina leva la tête, et leurs lèvres se frôlèrent. Denka eut la soudaine envie de les faire se toucher, juste une fois…juste quelques secondes…mais Erina se détacha de lui avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que se soit. Peut être lui aussi avait il ressenti le danger de la tentation… Il murmura un mot avant de retourner vers la salle de bal, reprenant son masque de bonne humeur.

Merci…

Arrivé à la sortie du château, Kei hésita. Prendre une voiture ou rentrer à pied ? Finalement il opta pour la première solution, au moins il serait plus vite rentré. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il voulait dormir et faire ce rêve. Il se rendit compte qu'il lui manquait. Comment quelqu'un que l'on n'a vu qu'une fois peut-il nous manquer a ce point ? Il en aurait pleuré tant il aurait voulu l'avoir près de lui.

C'était incompréhensible. Il posa sa tête contre la paroi de la voiture qui le ramenait chez lui et une larme coula doucement sur sa joue. Il se sentait tellement ridicule.

Il voulait le revoir, pour comprendre pourquoi il était devenu comme ça, pour savoir ce qu'il lui avait fait ce soir la. Il voulait le revoir….juste pour revoir son visage, sentir la douceur de sa peau. Il l'aimait ? Non impossible ! Et pourtant si…

La voiture s'arrêta. Il était arrivé.

Il sortit et paya le chauffeur. Alors qu'il traversait l'allée menant a sa porte, les nuages dévoilèrent une lune d'un rouge profond. Kei frissonna, il aurait juré entendre des pas derrière lui, légers, mais présents tout de même.

Il arriva prêt de la porte, persuadé qu'on le suivait. Peut être Erina ou Denka qui, inquiet avait préféré le suivre pour vérifier qu'il rentrait bien chez lui. Il ouvrit la porte et entra dans le large hall. Posa les clefs sur un des meubles de l'entrée et enleva sa veste.

Non, ce n'était pas eux.

Il ne voulait pas se retourner, de peur d'avoir une fausse joie. Pourtant…au fond de lui il le savait…

Une ombre sur le sol…des cheveux longs…son cœur se mis à battre plus fort. Etait-ce un tour de son imagination ? Peut être voulait il tellement le voir qu'il s'imaginait qu'il était vraiment la.

L'ombre s'approcha, le pas de l'homme marchant derrière lui résonnèrent contre le carrelage du hall. Il tenta de respirer calmement. Maintenant il savait.

Je t'ai attendu…

Je sais mais maintenant je suis là.

Kei n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement. Il attendait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Mikaru s'approcha de lui et entoura doucement sa taille de ses bras. Un frisson, ça lui avait tellement manqué… Le blond sentit son cœur battre plus fort. Il eut envie de crier, de hurler. Il voudrait comprendre. Il se retourna pour lui faire face. Sa voix s'élève lentement dans le silence de la maison.

Explique moi…

De quoi ?

Ce que tu m'as fait. Pourquoi est ce que j'ai tant besoin de toi alors que je ne t'ai vu qu'une fois. Pourquoi est ce que tu hante mes rêves…

L'autre ne répond pas, il s'approche et dépose doucement ses lèvres contre celles de Kei. Un petit gémissement, il attendait tellement ce moment ou il pourrait ressentir ses lèvres. Il passe ses mains dans ses cheveux. Il ne veut plus qu'il parte, il veut le garder contre lui…toujours… Peu importe finalement qu'il ne comprenne pas ce qu'il lui arrive, peut être que les coups de foudre existent finalement.

Après tout, il n'en a rien à faire de tout ça, il veut juste tout oublier et rester entre ses bras.

Une main sur sa joue, une caresse qui descend le long de son corps.

Leur baiser se rompt, leurs fronts se touchent et leurs regards se croisent. Kei lance un rapide regard autour de lui. Comment sont ils arrivé dans sa chambre ? Il n'en sait rien et au final il s'en fiche. Il se sent vivre réellement pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Depuis ce jour où sa vie est devenue un cauchemar.

Ils s'embrassent a nouveau. Comment a-t-il fait pour survivre pendant un mois sans lui ?

Un gémissement, les vêtements s'effeuillent comme les arbres en automne. Il ne veut que lui, son corps, son amour, ses lèvres contre les siennes, contre sa peau.

A nouveau, leur baiser se rompt, Mikaru fait courir sa bouche contre le reste de son corps, il sent sa peau le brûler là où il passe. Il la mordille, la lèche, c'est si bon, si…

Il descend, descend toujours…puis plus rien. Kei ouvre les yeux et voit son visage à quelques millimètres du sien. Un nouveau baiser.

Il sent son corps se presser contre le sien, il le veut.

Il a l'impression que quoi qu'il lui fasse, il n'en aura jamais assez. Il est ivre de lui. Sa voix s'élève en un murmure. Son nom. Juste ça. Il sait qu'il va comprendre.

Mikaru se penche vers lui et lui murmure deux mots à l'oreille. Deux simples mots. « J'arrive ». Il ferme les yeux, il a peur mais il a confiance. Il le veut, et il va l'avoir. Il sent ses mains contre ses cuisses, une caresse, quelques baisers…et la douleur. Il gémit de cette souffrance, puis finalement elle s'estompe et se transforme en plaisir. Il compte, un…deux…plus rien…

Il ouvre les yeux et le regarde. Mikaru a un sourire. Il se penche, lui murmure « ça va aller…j'arrive » et de nouveau la douleur, plus forte cette fois.

Encore un murmure. Il se raccroche à sa voix pour ne pas pleurer. « Détend toi, ça va aller ». Il respire, tente de se détendre. Finalement, il y arrive et de nouveau, la douleur devient plaisir.

Il se mord la lèvre pour ne pas crier.

Et soudain il ne peut plus. Il gémit, cri, hurle son nom.

Mikaru se retire et vient s'allonger prés de lui. Il entoure son corps mince de ses bras protecteurs. Kei se blottit contre ce corps chaud. Il veut rester là pour toujours, dormir dans ses bras. Un murmure s'échappe de ses lèvres.

« Je t'aime… »

Un dernier baiser au goût de sang et il s'endort bercé par les battements de son cœur.

Un fin rayon de soleil passe au travers des fenêtres. Les rideaux ne sont pas fermés. Etrange, pourtant d'habitude il fait bien attention à le faire, la moindre lumière le réveille.

Kei remue un peu, il sent une douleur, ou plutôt une gène dans le bas du dos. Il soupir, il a du prendre une mauvaise position en dormant.

Il a encore fait ce rêve cette nuit, encore une fois il lui semblait tellement réel. Il ouvre un œil, puis l'autre et attend que sa vision devienne nette. La fenêtre est entrouverte, laissant passé une fine brise qui vient caresser sa peau nue…nue ? Il fronce les sourcils. Des bribes de son rêve lui reviennent en mémoire, si clair, si …réel.

Il tourne la tête et aperçoit quelque chose sur l'oreiller.

Une rose.

Elle est d'un rouge profond et semble faite de velours. Ce n'est pourtant pas la saison…

Il ne comprend pas, et finalement la mémoire lui revient. Ce n'était pas un rêve…

Pourquoi est-il parti ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas resté ? Pourquoi cette rose ?

Il a envie de pleurer, combien de temps allait-il devoir attendre cette fois ? Il saisit la rose avec colère et dans son mouvement se pique légèrement. Une fine perle de sang coule sur son doigt pour finir sa vie sur l'oreiller blanc.

Il y a une feuille.

Il la saisit et l'ouvre, à l'intérieur, quelques mots écrits avec une belle écriture.

_« Je reviendrais, attend moi._

_Je t'aime_

_Mikaru »_

Encore ces mots ! Il allait finir par les haïr. Malgré tout ils lui font plaisir. Il n'est pas parti pour toujours, il ne l'a pas abandonné.

Toujours cet espoir…

Un mince sourire apparaît sur son visage.

Quelques coups frappés légèrement à la porte le font revenir à la réalité. Elle s'ouvre, Denka apparaît. Il est venu voir comment il allait comme tout les matins depuis l'incendie.

Kei ? tu vas bien ?

Oui, oui…

Sa voix semble rêveuse, comme si il n'était pas vraiment réveillé, peut être est-il encore en train de rêver….

Kei ?

Je l'ai vu. En revenant du bal.

Oh…

Il m'a dit qu'il reviendrait.

Denka ne dit rien. Il imaginait très bien comment avait finit la soirée de son ami. Cependant, il doutait que cette relation soit vraiment bonne pour lui. Il n'en parla pas, se contentant d'hocher la tête et de souhaiter une bonne journée à Kei avant de repartir.

A suivre…


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur:** Akira

**Titre:** Red Moon (Merci Ginari-chan 3)

**Genre :** UA ah pis euh…c'est acidulé vers le milieu du chapitre cette fois ci '

**Groupe :** Dio (je change de souffre douleur XD)

**Couple :** ben on a déjà un Denka/Erina mais il semble compromis pour le moment…oh pis un Kei/Mikaru aussi xD ;

**Disclaimer : **ils s'appartiennent ! ;; sauf Miyako ! Ah, ah XD

**Déclaration de l'auteur : **Fiou ! Déjà le chapitre 4 xD c'est fou ce que j'avance vite '

**Bande son :** Sugizo ; Yann Tiersen…et People Error en boucle pour toute la fin (cette musique m'inspire des truc bizarre quand même )

**Red Moon**

**Chapitre 4**

Allongé dans un grand lit à Baldaquin, les bras repliés derrière sa tête, il regarde le plafond.

Les rideaux noirs, opaques qui entourent le lit, empêchent de passer toute lumière qui aurait pu filtrer au travers des épais volets de bois massif qui bouchaient les fenêtres.

Ses pensées vagabondent, il pense…surtout à lui. Il l'intrigue. Depuis la première fois où il l'a vu. Son regard triste l'avait étonné et c'est pour ça qu'il l'avait choisit lui plutôt que n'importe quel autre humain présent à ce moment là.

Oui il l'avait attiré. Cela arrivait parfois, c'est comme…si ce n'était pas lui qui choisissait sa proie mais plutôt elle qui le choisissait lui.

Il avait plusieurs fois entendu parler de ce phénomène sans jamais le vivre. Il s'était demandé ce qu'on ressentait dans ces moments là…

Maintenant qu'il savait il regrettait presque que ça soit arrivé. Cette situation lui faisait se poser des questions auxquelles il n'avait pas de réponse et le mettait devant des choix qu'il avait du mal à faire.

Il soupira.

Son visage lui revint en mémoire. Ses cheveux, si longs et si doux. Sa peau, si incroyablement blanche…presque autant que la sienne. Et ses yeux qui reflétaient si bien ses émotions…

Pourquoi ne _l_'avait il pas fait. Il aurait été tellement facile de _le_ faire… quelque chose l'en avait empêché…

Plusieurs fois il s'était penché, s'approchant de ce cou si appétissant, mais dès qu'il s'apprêtait à toucher la peau si fine de ce cou ô combien appétissant…quelque chose l'en empêchait.

Un murmure de sa part, un léger gémissement…son cœur qui bat ou son souffle contre sa peau brûlante

Un frisson parcourut son corps à ces souvenirs.…

Ses mains vinrent se poser sur son visage. Cette histoire le perturbait plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre.

Il l'aimait ? Oui peut être…

Non impossible ! Il ne pouvait pas…et de toute façon il n'en avait pas le droit

Pourtant...

Non ! ne pas penser à ça, ne pas penser à lui, à son sourire après qu'il l'ait embrassé, à ce regard qu'il avait si expressif, a ses lèvres si appétissantes…

Si, il l'aimait, il devait l'admettre…

Mais il n'en avait pas le droit. s'ILS l'apprenaient il n'osait même pas imaginer ce qu'il lui arriverait…

Il devait _le_ faire. Oui il allait devoir _le_ faire…il _le_ ferait sûrement la prochaine fois…

Pourquoi cette décision lui semblait soudain si difficile à prendre ?

Et pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas fait ce soir la, où cela aurait été encore si simple…

Peut être parce qu'il l'avait aimé dès qu'il l'avait vu ? …Non, c'était impossible, il ne POUVAIT pas l'aimer, impossible. Les gens comme lui ne pouvaient pas aimer, il n'en avaient pas le droit.

Un lourd remord naquit en lui. Comment avait-il pu souiller un tel ange ?

Si, il l'aimait…

Non ! Il croyait l'aimer mais ce n'était pas de l'amour. L'amour, il ne savait pas ce que c'était, il n'était pas né pour le connaître, il était né pour …

Pourquoi était-il né déjà ?

Il ne le savait même pas. Qui peut dire pourquoi on naît ? Personne…surtout les …choses comme lui.

Comment quelqu'un qui ne peut pas mourir peut-il avoir une raison de vivre ? Car lorsque l'on aime quelqu'un, ne devient-il pas notre seule raison de vivre ? Celle qui nous aide a avancer ?

Mais lui il n'a pas besoin d'avancer…

S'il le pouvait encore il se serait laisser mourir…

Une goutte de sang tomba sur son oreiller, suivie d'une autre.

Il savait pourquoi il n'avait pas le droit d'aimer. Car l'amour fait souffrir et pleurer les cœurs, pleurer des larmes de sang…

Ce sang dont il a tellement besoin pour vivre…

De sang…son sang…il sentait encore le goût si délicat de ce liquide si précieux qu'il avait sentit sur ses lèvres durant un instant. Mais même cela n'avait pas réussit a le convaincre de le faire.

Pourtant rien que d'imaginer cette scène le faisait frissonner. Il rêvait de pouvoir sentir la peau se transpercer lentement sous ses dents aiguisées pour en laisser échapper ce doux liquide écarlate…

Oh oui il le voulait…mais que ferait-il après ?

Son cœur…en avait-il un ? Oui, sinon que sentirait-il se serrer dans sa poitrine à ces pensées? Oui il en avait un…il l'avait senti battre à l'unisson du sien alors qu'ils ne faisaient qu'un.

De nouveau ce manque…il était presque parvenu à l'oublier et voilà qu'il revenait comme une gifle en pleine figure.

Il voulait…oui il le voulait…sentir sa peau sous ses mains, l'entendre gémir, crier…entendre sa douce voix lui dire qu'il l'aimait…

Et lui répondre…

Lui mentir ?

Non il ne lui mentait pas…

Mais comment pouvait-il savoir ce qu'était l'amour, lui qui était incapable de le connaître ?

Du moins il se croyait incapable…

Toujours ces mêmes questions inlassablement, toujours ces mots qui tournent dans sa tête, le faisant devenir fou. Le sang coulant de ses yeux se transformait en flot. Il devait se calmer où il ne survivrait pas.

Il devrait vivre…ou du moins rester dans cette était entre vie et mort qui était le sien depuis qu'il était devenu ainsi.

Les larmes cessèrent peut à peu de coulé le laissant faible. Il utilisa le peu de force qu'il lui restait pour se lever et atteindre son armoire où il gardait quelques réserves pour le cas-où. Il avait pour coutume de dire qu'on n'« était jamais trop prudent » et avait ainsi formé cette petite réserve.

Il prit l'un des flacons et le but cul-sec.

Une grimace déforma son beau visage. Non pas qu'il soit mauvais, c'était le meilleur de sa réserve…mais son goût lui paraissait tellement…insipide à côté du sien…

Encore ces pensées ! Pourquoi tout le ramenait forcément a lui ?

Il chassa son visage de son esprit. Il ne l'aimait pas, c'était impossible…

Mais après tout…il ne savait pas ce que c'était l'amour…il ne l'avait jamais connu…

Il n'était jamais sorti de cette chambre depuis le jour où on l'y avait enfermé jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en âge de faire parti du clan. Il avait 7 ans à l'époque, trop jeune pour avoir connu l'amour charnel, trop jeune pour avoir connu autre chose que l'amour de sa mère en fait…

Et encore…sa mère, il n'en avait aucun souvenir. Juste qu'elle avait de beaux cheveux très clairs et une peau très pâle…

Un peu comme lui en fait…

Mikaru poussa un soupir. Il n'arriverait pas à sortir cet homme de sa tête. Et finalement était-ce si dérangeant que ça ?

Il allait pour retourner s'allonger sur le lit, il lui restait encore plusieurs heures avant la nuit, mais il sentit une présence derrière lui. Quelques choses ou quelqu'un qui n'était pas là quelques minutes avant.

Des respirations, légères mais présentes, quelques bruits de pas tranquilles. Le nouveau venu ne faisait rien pour ne pas se faire entendre.

Un sourire s'esquissa sur les lèvres du châtain. Il savait qui était la.

Doucement, il se retourna. L'homme était appuyé contre l'un des piliers du baldaquin. Un peu plus grand de lui, les cheveux plus longs aussi.

Ils se regardèrent un long moment avant que l'un ne prennent la parole. Ce fut Mikaru qui brisa le silence.

« - Ivy…ça fait bien longtemps que tu n'étais pas venu me rendre visite…

- Oui. Je manque de temps que veux-tu.

- Tes nouvelles responsabilités sont à ce point prenantes pour que tu oublies ton meilleur ami ? »

Un large sourire s'était épanoui sur ses lèvres, mais il se fana, remarquant la mine peu réjouie de son ami.

« - Ou alors tu es venu car il se passe quelques chose me concernant.

- Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins Mikaru. Tu as une mission. Trouver des proies et les ramener ici.

- Je connais ma mission !

- Alors pourquoi n'as-tu toujours pas ramené cet humain !

- Je…

- Je suis parfaitement au courant de ce qui se passe entre vous. Mais il n'est pas encore trop tard. Tu as encore le choix. Soit tu _le_ fais. Soit tu le ramènes ici. »

Mikaru fixa le sol. Il savait ce qu'il lui arriverait s'il leur amenait Kei. Il finirait…comme avait fini sa mère…

Non, il ne fallait pas que ça arrive.

« - Ivy…je….

- Oui ?

- Si je demandais l'autorisation d'en faire l'un des nôtres. Serait-ce accepté ? »

Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il entendait les fines gouttes de pluie frapper contre les carreaux de sa vitre, parfois plus fort que d'autres.

« Une vraie tempête » pensa-t-il un instant avant de se replonger pour la dixième fois de l'après-midi dans cette lettre qu'il avait reçu le matin même.

Il poussa un long soupir et posa finalement la missive sur son bureau. Il s'appuya sur le dossier de son siége, se frottant les yeux comme si ce geste allait l'aider à trouver une solution à ses problèmes. Finalement il se leva et sortit de la pièce.

Ses pas le menèrent vers la cuisine où aucun domestique ne travaillait pour le moment et se servit un verre d'eau. Un nouveau soupir franchit ses lèvres.

Il reposa le verre sur la table placée au centre de la large pièce et se décida a retourner dans son bureau, même si l'envie n'y était pas. Alors qu'il avançait dans le hall d'entrée pour rejoindre les escaliers, des coups furent frappés à la porte. Denka se stoppa. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il devait y aller.

D'autres coups furent portés à la porte de bois de l'entrée. Le jeune homme descendit les quelques marches qu'il avait eu le temps de monter et alla ouvrir la porte.

« - C'est pour qu… »

Sa voix mourut lorsqu'il le vit. Combien de temps avait-il attendu sous la pluie ? Longtemps à en juger à ses cheveux dégoulinants. Un rapide coup d'œil l'informa que ses vêtements n'étaient pas dans un meilleur état. D'un mouvement brusque, il attrapa le bras de son visiteur et le traîna à l'intérieur. « Inconscient ! Complètement inconscient ! » Pensa t'il en lui-même alors qu'il courrait jusqu'à son cabinet de toilette chercher une serviette pour son visiteur inattendu.

Lorsqu'il revint, l'autre n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il lui tendit la serviette, mais devant son manque de réaction évident, il commença a essuyer lui-même ses cheveux.

«- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es venu à pied ? »

Aucune réponse.

«- Erina, répond moi…par un temps pareil en plus tu es vraiment inconscient…tu pourrais tomber malade… »

Denka arrêta de lui sécher les cheveux un instant et le regarda dans les yeux. Il remarqua alors ses yeux brillant et ses lèvres pincée comme s'il…

«- Erina ? »

A peine avait il prononcé son prénom que celui-ci se jetait dans ses bras, pleurant et sanglotant. Denka resta un instant sans savoir quoi faire avant de finalement le prendre dans ses bras à son tour et de le serrer contre lui. Sa main se perdit dans ses cheveux encore humides et il colla sa joue à la sienne en murmurant des mots réconfortants.

«- Chut…ça va aller…calme toi petit cœur… »

Il savait que ces mots le calmeraient, cela avait toujours marché jusque là…mais aujourd'hui ils eurent l'effet inverse. Que s'était-il donc passé pour le mettre dans un état pareil ? Pour que même les mots qui le réconfortaient avant n'y arrivent plus ?

Voyant qu'il ne se calmait pas, Denka finit par le prendre dans ses bras pour le porter jusqu'à l'étage. Erina se raccrocha presque désespérément à son cou alors qu'il montait les marches. Pleurant toujours silencieusement, le visage enfoui dans le creux du cou de Denka.

Arrivé en face de la porte de son bureau, Denka reposa doucement Erina au sol avant d'ouvrir la porte et de le faire entrer. Il l'invita à s'asseoir sur l'une des chaises.

Erina avait le regard plongé sur le sol. Les larmes s'étaient arrêtées mais les sanglots continuaient de secouer ses fines épaules.

Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, Denka regardant avec inquiétude Erina qui continuait de fixer le sol. Denka finit par détourner son regard et celui-ci se posa alors sur la lettre qu'il avait reçut le matin même.

« - Tu l'as reçue aussi c'est ça… ? »

Aucune réponse. Erina porta les mains à son visage, le cachant de celles-ci et recommença a sangloter.

« - On devait s'y attendre, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps…

- Je sais ça ! »

Erina s'était levé d'un bond, faisant basculer sa chaise. Ses mains tremblaient de façon incontrôlable et ses yeux trempés de larmes reflétaient toute la haine que lui inspirait cette nouvelle. Puis soudain ses bras retombèrent le long de son corps.

« - Je sais ça…mais je gardais espoir que l'on puisse…malgré ça…sans qu'ils n'en sachent rien… »

Denka n'ajouta rien, il n'y avait rien à dire. Lui aussi en avait envie, il aimait Erina plus qu'il n'avait aimé aucune femme. Ils avaient réussi à construire quelque chose tous les deux, malgré les difficultés à s'avouer aimer un homme, puis celle du regard des autres. Et lorsqu'ils avaient enfin trouvé un équilibre, voilà que leurs familles se mettaient entre eux. Même si c'était inconsciemment, cela faisait mal, très mal. Ils avaient accepté sans broncher, continuant de se voir discrètement d'abord, et finalement Denka avait décidé de tout arrêter. La situation devenait beaucoup trop dangereuse pour eux, et même en faisant attention ils risquaient bien plus que leur propre bonheur.

Denka leva les yeux vers celui qu'il aimait toujours et leurs regards se croisèrent. Erina détourna la tête, et se dirigea à pas lents vers la fenêtre. Dehors, la nuit était tombée. La pluie tombait toujours, et même parfois, un éclair éclairait la pièce de sa lumière crue.

Un roulement de tonnerre…

« - Ma mère veut me marier »

…Et le silence.

« -Elle veut que je rentre. Elle dit qu'il est tant que je prenne mes responsabilités envers la famille. Elle m'a choisi des femmes et veut que je vienne les rencontrer. »

La voix qui parlait était monocorde. Elle semblait répéter un discours appris par cœur. Denka se leva de son siège et se dirigea vers la fenêtre à coté de laquelle Erina était toujours. Ses bras entourèrent sa taille et son visage s'enfouit dans ses cheveux. Il respira profondément leur odeur. Il sentait l'orage. Erina se retourna brusquement et se remit à pleurer entre ses bras, frappant violement le torse de son ancien amant de ses poing. Et brusquement il se calma. Denka passa tendrement ses bras autour de sa taille, l'amenant plus contre lui. Ses lèvres frôlèrent doucement sa joue.

« - Je ne veux pas Denka. Je ne peux pas !...Je t'aime…je ne peux pas…je n'y arriverai pas…

- Je sais mon pauvre ange… »

Sa main souleva lentement le visage d'Erina vers le sien, caressant du bout des doigts la peau mouillée de larmes de ses joues. Leurs visages se reprochèrent lentement et finalement leurs lèvres se touchèrent en un baiser au goût salé.

Un éclair. Le tonnerre. Une main qui glisse lentement…contre le cou, elle suit la courbe de l'épaule, puis du torse…tendrement elle caresse, effleure la hanche…

La foudre…

Sensation de deux peaux qui se frôlent, de lèvres qui se joignent, de deux souffles qui se mélangent. Les lèvres se parlent sans qu'il n'y ait besoin de mots, les langues se lient, se délient, se relient.

La lumière.

Elle éclaire leur peau dénudée, leurs corps qui se tordent. Elle met à jour leur amour et leur douleur. Leur étreinte n'en paraît que plus parfaite…

Le tonnerre…

Un cri qui se perd dans le silence, un autre qui le suit en un écho de plaisir. Des caresses qui se perdent, un baiser qui s'envole pour atterrir quelque part.

L'orage qui fait rage à l'extérieur n'est rien comparé à celui qui a pris place dans leurs cœurs.

Une nouvelle étreinte. Ils cherchent à soulager la peine qu'ils ressentent d'être séparés. Ils tentent de se montrer que leur amour, lui, n'est pas mort.

Ils essayent de garder espoir, de se dire que tant qu'ils s'aiment, tout est encore possible…

Un craquement…un bruit de chute.

Des larmes, toujours des larmes.

Car au fond d'eux ils savent que leur chance s'est brisée, comme cet arbre frappé par la foudre…

Mais eux, ils ne peuvent s'arrêter de s'aimer…

Il est allongé sur le lit, ses doigts se perdent lentement dans les cheveux de son amant. Erina est endormi. Il aime voir son visage si détendu.

Un murmure franchit ses lèvres… Une promesse, murmuré dans la nuit maintenant redevenue calme…

« -Je ne t'abandonnerai pas mon ange…même si je dois t'accompagner chez tes parents. Je te le promets…Je ne ferai pas deux fois la même erreur. »

Un éclair.

Il est allongé sur son lit et regarde le plafond, le regard perdu dans le vague. Il ne sait pas quoi faire.

Un soupir, le tonnerre gronde à l'extérieure. Il ne pourra pas aller le voir ce soir.

Un pincement au cœur. Un frisson qui lui parcours l'échine alors qu'il l'imagine endormi.

« Tu as jusqu'à la nouvelle lune pour te décider »

Les mots on été clairs. Sans aucune ambiguïté. C'est à lui de choisir.

Mais que choisir ?

Il revoit son visage.

Un nouveau flash de lumière.

Maintenant il sait ce qu'il doit faire. Il a prit sa décision.

Lui dire ?

Pourquoi pas…

Oui il lui parlera…à leur prochaine rencontre…

Fin du chapitre


	5. Chapter 5

**Auteur:** Akira

**Titre:** Red Moon (Merci Ginari-chan 3)

**Genre :** UA ah pis euh…c'est acidulé vers le milieu du chapitre cette fois ci '

**Groupe :** Dio (je change de souffre douleur XD)

**Couple :** ben on a déjà un Denka/Erina mais il semble compromis pour le moment…oh pis un Kei/Mikaru aussi xD ;

**Disclaimer : **ils s'appartiennent ! ;; sauf Miyako ! Ah, ah XD

**Déclaration de l'auteur : **C'est partie pour le 5éme

**Bande son :** Plein de chose xD

**Red Moon**

**Chapitre 5**

La salle est grande, tendue de drap noir. Au plafond, les poutres apparentes montrent que la maison n'est plus toute jeune. Les meubles de bois noir rendent la pièce encore moins accueillante qu'elle ne l'est.

Au centre de la pièce, des tables sont disposées en arc de cercle. Elles sont en bois massif et les nappes de velours qui les recouvrent semblent dégouliner comme des cascades de sang. Sur les murs, des tableaux sont accrochés, des portraits, quelques scènes de chasse. Entre ceux-ci, on aperçoit quelques taches d'humidité et d'autre, plus foncées…

Qui peut dire ce que ces murs on put voir ? De quelles atrocités ils ont été les témoins involontaires ? De combien de meurtres ils se sont fait les complices…

Il est debout, au centre de la pièce. Autour de lui, il sent les regards de ces « hommes » et de ces « femmes » assis sur leur chaise derrière leur table. Quelques verres sont posés, remplis d'un liquide écarlate, un peu visqueux. Parfois l'un deux amène son verre a ses lèvres et en boit silencieusement une gorgée…

Il sait que le moindre de ses gestes est surveillé, que ses paroles sont toutes importantes.

Il a peur, oui tellement peur. Pas pour lui non, il sait qu'ils ne lui feront rien. Il est devenu bien trop important au sein du clan pour qu'ils osent lui faire quoi que se soit. Non. Il a peur pour lui.

Pourquoi avait il été aussi stupide ?

Non ce n'était pas de la stupidité, il était encore jeune…oui mais lui aussi était jeune….

Quelle idée avait il eut de tomber amoureux de cet humain ? Que lui était il passé par la tête ?

Et lui, qu'allait il leur dire, à eux qui ne comprendraient pas ? Ils étaient bien trop vieux, ils se sentaient bien trop importants pour tolérer ça. Il fallait qu'il invente quelque chose…

Non, il ne pouvait pas, il devait se rendre à l'évidence. De toute façon, ils étaient sûrement déjà au courant de tout. Ils savaient toujours tout.

Comment leur expliquer ? Comment faire le plaidoyer de quelqu'un qui n'est pas défendable ?

Son seul crime a été de laisser parler cette part encore humaine en lui ? Etait ce donc un crime si grand ? Oui ça l'était…

Dans un autre clan peut être aurait il pu avoir une chance…non, dans un autre clan ça ne serais jamais arrivé, car il ne l'aurait pas rencontré…

Un léger soupir s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres. Il devait trouver les mots justes, ceux qui leur ferraient comprendre que quelque part, il n'était pas responsable de ce qui était arrivé. Il devait réussir a gagner du temps.

Il avança d'un pas et commença à parler. Sa voix s'éleva, solitaire, dans cette maison isolée, mais à peine eut il prononcé ses salutations qu'une voix, bien plus grave le coupa.

« Ne passez pas par quatre chemins Ivy, qu'en est t'il de l'affaire qui nous préoccupe. »

Le jeune, coupé dans son élan resta silencieux un moment. Le discours qu'il avait préparé lui semblait maintenant vide de sens. Finalement, il se ressaisit et parla d'une voix claire au grand conseil du clan.

« J'ai parlé avec lui hier. Il n'a pas oublier sa mission. Seulement…il traverse une période de doute…

- ça nous le savons ! Ce que nous voulons savoir c'est pourquoi n'accomplit il pas sa mission !

- Je… »

Sa voix se tu. Plus aucun mot ne voulait franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Toute sa confiance en lui s'était envolée au moment ou le doyen avait prononcé ces mots.

Il ne savait pas. Pourquoi donc Mikaru n'avait il pas ramené cet humain dans la demeure du clan ? Puis soudain ce fut clair.

« …Je pense qu'il n'a pas compris. »

Ces mots résonnèrent comme un coup de tonnerre dans le silence de la nuit. Un verre tomba et se brisa sur le sol. Le sang qu'il contenait forma une flaque sur le sol…

Il continua, soudain hésitant, plus si sur de sa déduction.

« Je…lorsqu'il est arrivé ici la première fois, accompagné de sa mère, c'était accompagné d'un vampire. »

Il revoyait cet enfant apeuré, les yeux emplis d'une incompréhension si compréhensible, accroché à la robe de sa mère comme un poussin. Cette mère à l'attitude si rassurante, si forte. Une main posée légèrement sur sa tête pour le réconforter…

Si belle…

Cette mère qu'il avait vu mourir sous ses yeux…

Forte même dans la mort, elle ne s'était pas laissé faire, tout aurait pus être rapide et sans douleur, mais elle s'était débattue…

Il revoyait cet enfant recroquevillé dans un coin de cette même pièce, fixant de ses yeux sombre emplit de larme le corps désarticulé de sa mère. Cette mère si belle, à la peau si pâle et aux cheveux si blonds…maintenant tachés de sang. Cette mère si forte, dont le simple regard vous donnait la force d'aller plus loin…ce regard maintenant vide de toute étincelle de vie…

Lui-même était jeune à l'époque, mais après cet épisode il s'était promis de veiller sur lui.

« Je pense qu'il n'a pas compris que notre rôle était de protéger cette famille coûte que coûte

- Mais alors que croit-il donc ! » S'exclama l'un des êtres assis sur l'une des table.

« Que nous le tuerons… »

Il se retint de finir sa phrase… « Comme sa mère ». Un murmure parcourut les gens assemblés là, l'un d'eux pris finalement la parole.

« …Mais…En quoi cela le gênerait-il ? Se serait-il attaché à cet humain à tel point que sa raison en est affectée ? Au point de nous désobéir ?»

Ivy avait redouté cette question plus que le jour de sa mort, si celui-ci devait arriver un jour. Un ange passa, temps durant lequel le jeune homme chercha et pesa chaque mot qu'il prononça ensuite.

« Il…Il ne voulait en aucun cas vous désobéir. Mais il est vrai qu'il est attaché a cet humain plus qu'il ne devrait. Je lui en ai fait la remarque lorsque je suis aller le voir et il sait qu'il doit s'attendre à être punit s'il continue. » Il fit une pause. « Il m'a aussi posé une question.

- Oh voyiez vous ça. Et quelle est-elle ?

- Il voudrait…savoir quelle serait votre réponse s'il il vous demandait de…le faire devenir…vampire. »

Un murmure parcourut la salle. Il savait qu'il risquait gros tous les deux à demander une telle chose, mais il avait promit qu'il leur demanderait. Un des doyens se leva de sa chaise, laissant apparaître son visage dans la faible lumière. Il était d'une beauté démoniaque. Un sourire s'étirait sur son visage lorsqu'il prit la parole.

« Jeunes audacieux…oser demander cela… » Il laissa échapper un rire argentin. « Il pourra. Mais encore faudrait il qu'il soit encore en vie pour cela. Sa mission est simple, protéger les membres de cette famille jusqu'à ce que le jeu soit finit. Et alors il pourra. Qu'il les ramène ici ! Nous verrons si ils sont aptes à rejoindre notre clan ! »

L'homme fit un mouvement sec de la main. Ivy compris et s'inclina avant de partir. Il sortit de la salle sans se retourner, et poussa un soupir.

Il n'arrivait pas à savoir si la séance s'était bien passée ou pas…finalement il s'en fichait, Mikaru avait échappé aux remontrances et il avait la réponse à sa question.

Maintenant c'était à lui de jouer…

Un frisson. L'air de la nuit est frais en cette saison.

Il regarde la douce lumière de la lune se refléter dans le petit lac qui borde sa propriété. Le jardin semble si calme et si paisible à cette heure. Qui aurait cru que quelques heures avant il était accablé par une chaleur presque insoutenable ?

Les fleurs reprennent peu à peu de leur fraîcheur grâce a la douce humidité qui plane dans l'air.

Il aime rester pendant les premières heures de la nuit sur ce balcon à regarder la nature s'épanouir. Ce calme l'apaise, il sent petit à petit tout le stresse de la journée s'évaporer tranquillement. Lentement, les bruits se font plus présent, quelques bourdonnements d'insectes, un hululement de chouette.

Il pousse un soupir.

S'il se retourne, sera t'il derrière lui ? Peut être l'observe t'il, caché entre les arbres… Il lui a dit qu'il reviendrait, mais n'avait pas précisé quand.

Un nouveau soupir.

Lentement il se retourne et s'avance vers la porte menant à sa chambre.

Un bruit de tissu derrière lui. Un doute…un espoir ? Il se retourne, la main posée sur l'encadrement de la porte. Son regard brillant passe sur le balcon. Mais il n'y a personne…

Il a du rêver…encore une fois…

Il entre, nouveau froissement de tissu…il a du faire bouger les rideaux en rentrant. Il allume une ou deux bougies. Et la pièce s'éclaire de teinte jaune et rouge. Elle pourrait avoir l'air effrayante ainsi éclairée mais lui ça le rassurait. Ces couleurs le lui rappelaient…

Le chandelier pendu au plafond projetait une ombre inquiétante. Il le fixa un moment. Il y avait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas allumé…

Non, il préférait qu'il y ait le moins de bougie allumées…leurs flammes aussi petites soient elles lui rappelaient de bien trop mauvais souvenirs.

Il lança un regard vers la vielle pendule de bois massif placée dans un coin de la chambre.

Il était l'heure.

Un soupir s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres et il se dirigea vers le couloir. Sa main saisit la petite clef d'argent autour de son cou et, une fois arrivée devant la porte, l'introduit dans la serrure.

Un tour de clef…des bruits de pas derrière lui ?

Il se retourne, le couloir est noir, il ne voit rien.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? »

Sa voix résonne, solitaire dans le corridor. Peut être une souris ?

Un deuxième tour de clef. Cette fois il en est sur il a entendu quelque chose ! Il saisit la bougie qu'il avait emmenée et la tend devant lui. Il fait quelques pas, rien…de l'autre coté…non plus…

Un soupir, il était ridicule. Cette histoire allait le rendre paranoïaque. Avec colère, il ressorti la clef de la serrure et ouvrit la porte.

Un rayon de lune tombait sur le lit ou était couchée sa sœur. Une bougie était posée à coté d'elle, presque entièrement consumée. Elle était réveillée, tenant un livre entre ses frêles mains. L'entendant entré, elle releva la tête et un grand sourire éclaira son visage.

« Bonsoir Miyako. Ta journée s'est bien passée ?

- Oui grand frère. Mais j'ai presque terminé mon livre. Voudrais tu bien m'en amener un autre ? »

Kei lui sourit. Comment faisait elle pour prendre ce qu'il lui arrivait aussi bien ? Comment faisait elle pour ne pas lui en vouloir…

« Tu n'es pas responsable grand frère. »

Et comment faisait elle pour toujours savoir ce qu'il pensait ?

« Que veux tu lire cette fois ci ?

- Un roman d'aventure…

- hum…Les dames du lacs ? Je l'ai lu quand j'avais ton âge…il est bien.

- Comme tu veux je te fais confiance. »

Kei attrapa le volume relié de cuir et l'apporta à la jeune fille qui le posa sur sa table de chevet. Kei déposa un doux baiser sur son front et caressa doucement sa joue.

Il aida sa sœur à s'asseoir dans son lit pour être à la même hauteur que lui, et il s'assit a coté d'elle.

« Miyako…Je…

- Oui ?

- J'ai contacté un médecin qui a une bonne renommée à la cours. J'avais entendu dire qu'il avait inventé une chaise roulante pour sa fille qui est dans…le…qui à le même problème que toi… Je lui ai demandé combien il demanderais pour t'en faire un.

- Tu n'es pas obligé Kei ! Ce doit être horriblement cher !

- Il m'en demande 500 pièces d'or.

- Je refuse ! Tu ne dois pas te ruiner pour moi.

- Miyako, ça va bientôt faire 5 ans que tu restes ici ! Imagine tout ce que tu pourras faire avec ! Tu pourra sortir, te promener, aller dans le jardin. Voir des gens !

- Ils me regarderont comme si j'étais une bête de foire !

- Non ! Je resterais avec toi ! Je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal tu le sais.

- Oui je sais grand frère… »

Il y eu un silence. Miyako se glissa entre les bras de son frère qui s'approcha d'elle pour la serrer contre lui.

« Il doit venir t'examiner d'ici la fin de la semaine. Le fauteuil est construit sur mesure. Je serais là, je ne te laisserais pas seule.

- …merci Kei. »

Il s'écarta d'elle il lui sourit. Il déposa un dernier baiser sur sa joue avant de se lever et de se diriger vers l'armoire et de préparer son médicament.

Une fois prêt, il s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit le verre. Elle s'en saisit et le but d'un trait, grimaçait à cause du mauvais goût. Kei remplaça la vieille bougie par une neuve.

Un dernier baiser, un au revoir et un bruit de clef dans la serrure.

Le silence revient dans la petite chambre. Puis il y eu un froissement de tissu. Miyako reposa son livre et sa voix de jeune fille s'éleva dans la pièce peu éclairée.

« Je sais que vous êtes là. »

Fin du chapitre.

MOUAHAHAH XDD


	6. Chapter 6

**Auteur:** Akira  
**Titre:** Red Moon (Merci Ginari-chan 3)  
**Genre :** Univers alternatif, yaoi, surnaturel  
**Groupe :** Dio  
**Couple(s) :** Mikaru/Kei un peu quand ça chante a Mikaru et Denka/Erina un peu compromis mais la quand même '  
**Disclaimer :** ils s'appartiennent ! ;; sauf Miyako et les membres du conseil '  
**Déclaration de l'auteur :** Voila le chap. 6 scusez pour les fautes mon frère n'a pas Word donc je fais ça sur le bloc note -- Merci a Yôko de me l'avoir corrigé 3  
**Bande son :** Malice mizer en grande partie pour l'écriture, et pour la taper c'est malice mizer, despair, SID, et Plastic tree...

**Chapitre 6  
**

Il sortit de la chambre et referma la porte.  
Un bruit. Une pause. Une respiration qui se bloque dans l'espoir d'entendre à nouveau quelque chose. Puis un soupir de résignation.  
Il tourne la clef dans la serrure et la remet autour de son cou et avance dans le couloir. Le silence autour de lui l'oppresse, finalement il préférait presque lorsqu'il entendait ces étranges bruits derrière lui.  
Mais malgré l'absence de son, l'impression d'être suivit est toujours là.  
Un craquement qui résonne dans le silence. Un frisson. La porte de sa chambre n'est pas loin, il le sait et il doit se retenir de courir vers elle. Oui il a peur, il n'a pas honte de l'admettre. Il n'aime pas se retrouver seul dans une maison depuis le soir de l'incendie.  
Il sent avec soulagement sa main se refermé sur la poignée. Il l'a tourne, arrache un grincement à la porte en la poussant qui le fait grimacer.  
L'atmosphère de sa chambre le rassure. La lumière de la lune tombant calmement de la fenêtre sur son lit, faisant brillée les draps de soie d'une lueur argentée, les ombres des feuilles des arbres sur les murs, le chant des oiseaux nocturnes que la fenêtre ouverte permet d'entendre.  
Ces sons qui d'ordinaire sont plutôt effrayant le calme, l'apaisent. Tout est mieux que le silence...  
Il aime se retrouver dans sa chambre à la nuit tombée, se laisser bercer par ces sons qui le rassurent...lentement, il se laisse envahir par cette impression si agréable que plus rien n'a d'importance.  
Un soupir. Il regarde la fenêtre ouverte, puis la porte vitrée menant au balcon. Il aimerait tant voir sa silhouette apparaître dans la lumière, le voir s'approcher, le sentir de nouveau contre lui... Il aimerait...  
Il commence à se préparer pour dormir, ce qui recouvre son torse est déjà posé sur le bois du lit.  
Un frisson lui parcoure l'échine, il sent comme de légères caresses contre son dos. Son imagination lui joue encore des tours.   
Une fine brise lui parvient de la fenêtre...oui ce ne doit être que le vent.  
Quelque chose de frais contre sa taille, mais un cou d'œil le persuade pour de bon que sa folie n'a d'égale que le manque qu'il ressent de ne pas voir Mikaru.  
Il pousse un nouveau soupir. Il sait que les larmes ne sont pas loin, mais il refuse de les laisser couler. Il n'a qu'une envie, se coucher. Oublier pour quelques heures l'absence de cet homme donc il a tant besoin, il sait que se sera encore pire à son réveil mais en fait il ne veut même pas y penser. Il veut juste dormir...  
Dormir et oublier.  
Il enlève lentement ce qu'il reste de tissus sur son corps.  
Une caresse. le vent?...elle semblait tellement réelle...  
Un souffle sur son omoplate...  
Un baiser dans le cou...

Il se retourne et ses yeux pleins d'espoir que tout cela soit réel se plongent dans ceux de Mikaru.  
Est un rêve? Peut être, il n'en sait rien.  
Peut-être est il couché, endormit dans son lit...mais peut être pas.  
En fait, il ne sait même pas s'il veut vraiment le savoir. Il ne voit que ses yeux, ne sens que ses mains sur sa peau.  
Leurs visages se rapprochent, leurs lèvres se touchent.  
Ce contact provoque comme une légère décharge électrique. Non il ne rêve pas...  
Ils échangent un baiser, finalement toujours identique mais pourtant toujours si différent.

Les mains de Mikaru glissent contre sa peau, caressant ses épaules, son cou. Non ce n'est pas un rêve...  
Pourvu que ça n'en soit pas un...  
Les mains de Kei se glissent sous les vêtements de Mikaru. Ce simple contact lui arrache quelques soupires.  
Leurs corps se soudent, Kei lâche un léger grognement en sentant la chemise de Mikaru contre son torse nu, ce qui fis sourire ce dernier dans le baiser qui les lit toujours.  
Leurs lèvres se séparent. Un nouveau sourire s'étire sur le visage du châtain alors que Kei lui enlève ce vêtement décidément trop encombrant.  
Puis leurs visages se rapprochent, leurs fronts se collent l'un à l'autre, leurs regards se croisent une nouvelle fois.  
Kei approche doucement ses lèvres de l'oreille de son amant, il lui murmure un 'tu m'as manqué'. L'autre lâche un petit rire avant de lui répondre 'je sais...tu m'a manqué aussi...mais maintenant je suis la'.  
Un nouveau baiser.  
Les mains du blond se posent contre le dos de Mikaru et l'attirent vers lui jusqu'a ce qu'ils se retrouvent tous les deux assis sur le lit.  
Mikaru s'installe alors à califourchon sur Kei, autant pour l'empêcher de bouger que parce que de cette façon il peut l'embrasser plus facilement.  
Ses bras se placent autour de son cou, les lèvres se déplacent, caressent la mâchoire. Kei frissonne, il rejette la tête en arrière. Il en veut plus mais la sensation des lèvres de Mikaru contre sa peau le rend comme ivre...  
Sa langue qui caresse la peau si fine de son cou, ses dents qui mordillent, qui le font gémir...  
Et soudain une vive douleur qui lui arrache un cri de douleur qui se perd entre les lèvres de son amant.  
un baiser au goût métallique...au goût de sang...

Mikaru s'éloigne légèrement, la lumière de la lune éclaire son visage à la peau si pâle, Leurs regards se croisent mais celui de Kei est attiré par le filet sombre qui coule entre les lèvres de son amant...  
Un coup de langue qui l'efface, un nouveau baiser auquel Kei ne réagit même pas.  
Il ne comprend pas ce qu'il vient de se passer, à vrai dire, il a peur de comprendre.  
Il rompt le baiser et porte la main à son cou, à l'endroit ou il a sentit cette douleur.  
Il sent deux blessures sous ses doigts.  
Sa mains revient au niveau de ses yeux...ils sont couvert de quelque chose qui ressemble à du sang.

Mikaru lui s'est levé. Debout à la fenêtre, il semble attendre la question qui ne tarde pas à arriver.

- Mais que...

La voix de Kei se brise. Plus un mot ne parvient à franchir ses lèvres.  
Mikaru s'approche de lui et pose ses lèvres contre les siennes.  
Un sursaut. Kei s'éloigne de lui. Il sait qu'il devrait avoir peur mais il n'y arrive pas. Sa voix se débloque enfin, et les mots qu'il prononce brisent le silence qui s'était installé dans la chambre.

- Mikaru...qu'est-ce que tu a essayé de me dire?

Sa voix tremblait, il voulait connaître le message de son amant tout en refusant de le comprendre.  
Mikaru se retourne, son regard brille d'une lueur étrange qu'il ne lui avait jamais vue. Il sourit...un sourire très fin...Presque invisible.

- Tu as toutes les cartes en mains pour comprendre Kei. A toi de les déchiffrer...

Son expression devint triste. Il revint prés de lui et caressa doucement son visage. Kei ne pu s'empêché de déposer un baiser dans le creux de cette main si douce.  
Elle descendit ensuite, caresse le visage, le cou, descend sur le tors...puis de plus en plus bs...  
Kei a déjà oublié ce qu'il vient de se passer, il ne pense plus qu'a Mikaru, il ne veut que lui. Son regard est fixé dans le sien...comme hypnotisé...  
Il ne veut plu que sentir sa peau contre la sienne et lèvres...  
Le lendemain arriva bien assez tôt...

Les tissus qui se frottent, ils glissent l'un contre l'autre, des bruits de pas, de respirations, légère mais présente.  
La peur qui se fait sentir de plus en plus.  
Elle tremble.  
Elle se force à respirer calmement mais son cœur est affolé. Les minutes passent, le silence règne de nouveau sur cette chambre de jeune fille. Plus aucun bruit ne se fait entendre.  
Aurait-elle rêvé?  
Elle guette, reste sur ses gardes, Elle ne sait pas si ce silence la rassure mais elle ne veut pas entendre de nouveau des bruits étranges.  
Elle voudrait appeler Kei, mais elle ne veut pas le déranger. Peut être dort-il déjà, et puis, peut être qu'il ne l'entendrait même pas...  
Plusieurs minutes passent, semblable à des heures. La peur baisse à mesure que le temps passe pour finalement s'effacer lentement pour laisser place au sommeil.  
Elle pose son livre sur la table de chevet et éteint la bougie.  
Bientôt seule la respiration calme de la jeune endormir se fait entendre...

Un ombre avance alors lentement vers le lit pour vérifier qu'elle dort. Puis se dirige vers la fenêtre.  
Elle l'ouvre sans un bruit et lance un dernier regard vers le lit avant de sortir et de s'évanouir dans la nuit...

Le lendemain matin

Sa main se tend vers les draps froids. Un soupir. Il est encore parti avant son réveil. Les fins rayons du soleil passant au travers des rideaux caressent doucement son visage.  
Il reste un moment ainsi, seul au centre de son grand lit, les bras en croix à fixé le plafond, avant de finalement se relever et chercher des yeux ce qu'il sait être posé sur l'un des oreilles.  
Il finit par trouver et saisit doucement la fine feuille de papier et l'ouvre. Les mots marqués à l'intérieure lui font mal, mais le rassure en même temps.

"Je reviendrais quand tu auras compris  
Je t'aime  
Mikaru"

Il l'aimait? Alors pourquoi le faisait il souffrir de cette manière?  
Mais pour le savoir, il devait le revoir...  
Il poussa un soupir et chiffonna le papier avant de se lever. Il n'avait plus qu'une chose à faire : comprendre... 

Fin du chapitre


	7. Chapter 7

**Auteur:** Akira

**Titre:** Red Moon (Merci Ginari-chan 3)

**Genre :** UA ah pis euh…c'est acidulé vers le milieu du chapitre cette fois ci '

**Groupe :** Dio (je change de souffre douleur XD)

**Couple :** ben on a déjà un Denka/Erina mais il semble compromis pour le moment…oh pis un Kei/Mikaru aussi xD ;

**Disclaimer : **ils s'appartiennent ! ;; sauf Miyako ! Ah, ah XD

**Déclaration de l'auteur : **Chapitre 7, commencer dans le train entre paris et Bourges, terminé à la maison le cul sur une chaise XD

**Bande son :** Sugizo ; Yann Tiersen…et People Error en boucle pour toute la fin (cette musique m'inspire des truc bizarre quand même )

**Chapitre 7**

Les yeux à moitié fermé, bercé par les légers cahot de cette route peu fréquenté, Erina avait la tête posé sur les genoux de Denka qui lui caressait doucement les cheveux. Le voyage était long et les routes de campagnes pas toujours très agréable.

Ce la faisait déjà deux jours qu'ils voyageaient, s'arrêtant chaque soir dans une auberge, autant pour arriver le plus tard possible chez les parents d'Erina que part soucis de confort.

De plus, Erina dormais très mal. Cela faisait plusieurs nuits que des insomnies le prenaient, l'empêchant de se reposer correctement.

Un soupir s'échappa d'entre les lèvres de Denka. Cette histoire était loin de le réjouir…Comment les parents de son amant allaient ils réagir en le voyant sortir a sa suite ? Et surtout, qu'allait leur dire Erina ? Comment celui-ci allait il se comporté avec lui ? Autant de questions auxquelles il n'avait pas les réponse…comment les posé a Erina ? Cette histoire le mettait déjà dans un état assez déplorable pour qu'il ne lui rajoute pas encore le poids de ses propres peurs et de ses doutes sur les épaules.

Il bougea légèrement, bousculant son amant sans vouloir. Erina secoua la tête, réveillé de manière peut agréable. Il lança un regard à Denka qui s'excusa :

« - Désolé mon cœur, j'ai eu un sursaut. »

Le réveillé cligna des yeux et écarta le rideau qui bouchait la fenêtre. Un soupir se faufila entre ses lèvres et il répondit d'une voix encore ensommeillée :

« - Ce n'est pas grave…de toute façon on est presque arrivé … »

Loin de le réjouir, cette information ressemblait plutôt à une peine de mort. Erina leva la tête et son regard croisa celui emplit de tristesse de Denka. Ce fut comme une demande muette, Denka écarta les bras pour accueillir le corps frêle d'Erina qui tremblait légèrement. Le visage de se dernier s'enfouit dans le cou de son amant comme s il n'avais été fait que pour s'y installé exactement et els main de Denka reprirent leurs caresses dans les cheveux long d'Erina.

Un léger sanglot, retenu de justesse, secoua tout de même les épaules du plus jeune. [1

« -chut Erina, soit fort. Tu ne dois pas craquer devant eux.

- Je sais… »

Le jeune homme se détacha de son amant et s'assit le dos bien droit sur la banquette. Ses yeux se fermèrent et il se força à respirer calmement. Lorsqu'il ouvrit a nouveau les yeux, son visage était comme transformé. Plus aucune trace de la tristesse qu'on y voyait avant.

Erina ne regarda plus son amant une seule fois avant qu'ils n'arrivent. Il avait bien trop peur de craquer si leur regard se croisait. Il se doutait que sa mère ne serais pas dupe bien longtemps. Leurs habitudes de « couple » étaient bien trop ancrées en eux pour qu'ils les perdent e quelques jours, et leurs regards en disaient plus qu'un long discours si l'on prenait le temps de les déchiffrer. Malgré tout, il fallait qu'il maintienne une illusion aux yeux de ses parents.

La calèche s'arrêta soudain et on toqua à la porte.

Erina se leva et se dirigea sans un regard à Denka vers la porte qu'il ouvrit d'un coup séc. Denka regarda son amant d'un air perplexe. Il ne savait pas trop où allait les mener cette mascarade. De plus, il n'avait jamais vu Erina endossé un tel rôle d'homme fort. Il l'avait toujours connu comme quelqu'un d'attentif et d'attentionné, uni peu trop efféminé parfois mais certainement pas avec cette virilité excessive. Il en aurait presque été ridicule tant il n'avais pas l'habitude de se comporté de cette manière.

Il soupira. Il allait devoir le garder à l'œil. Qui pouvait savoir ce dont «était capable un Erina dans un état tel que celui qui était le sien actuellement. Personne, même pas Erina lui-même malheureusement…

Erina sortit donc de la voiture, descendant les escaliers, suivit bientôt de Denka qui cligna des yeux un instant à cause du soleil.

Il le vit se dirigé à pas rapide vers une femme de taille moyenne, indéniablement très belle, qui l'accueillit avec un sourire qui semblait crispé. Erina s'inclina légèrement devant elle imité par Denka arrivé peu après lui.

« - Denka, je te présente Dame Rukya, ma mère. »

Denka fit un pas vers elle et s'inclina une nouvelle fois.

«- Enchanté madame. »

Il prit délicatement la main tendue vers lui et la baisa du bout des lèvres. Sans lui répondre, elle se tourna vers son fils.

« - Tu ne m'avais pas prévenue que vous seriez deux ! Je vais faire préparé une chambre à ton ami.

- Excusez moi mère, mais dans la précipitation je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous prévenir. J'ai proposé à Denka de venir passé quelques temps à la campagne, loin du stresse de la ville et de toute les responsabilité que nous y occupons tout deux.

- Ce n'est pas grave voyons. En attendant que sa chambre soit prête, allez vous rafraîchir dans la tienne. Je te l'ai fait préparé.

- Je vous remercie mère. Je n'ai pas encore vu père, il est absent ?

- Il est à la chasse. Il revient ce soir.

- …Bien. Si vous voulez bien nous excusez, le voyage a été long et pénible.

- Bien sur, bien sure. Je vous attends à 20heure dans la grande salle pour le repas. Ne soyez pas en retard.

- Bien mère. »

Après une dernière courbette, Erina mena Denka au travers de la maison, qui tenait plus du manoir que de la maisonnette perdue au milieu d'un champ. Ils arrivèrent bientôt à la chambre du plus jeune ou ils attendirent l'heure du repas sans échanger un mot.

Vingt heure sonna et aucune des deux hommes n'avais réellement envie d'aller manger. Ils étaient tellement bien la, allongé sur ce lit confortable serrer l'un contre l'autre. Mais il devait pourtant y aller.

Denka fut le premier a se levé. Il tendit la main a son amant qui la saisit avant de se mettre a fixé le sol.

Il se dirigèrent a pas lent vers la grande salle ou les attendait le père et la mère d'Erina. Arrivé devant la porte, ce dernier fit une pause.

« Erina ? »

Denka s'approcha de lui, inquiet. Il ne devait pas craquer.

« Erina…ça va ?

- Embrasse moi.

- Tu es sûr que …

- Je mens fou, j'en ai besoin. Je sais qu'elle va m'en parlé ce soir…S'il te plait… »

Le jeune homme se tourna vers Denka et le fixa avec un étrange regard. Un soupir puis quelques mots.

« -…d'accord…viens la… »

Denka n'avait jamais rien pu lui refusé de toute façon. Erina s'approcha, se serra contre lui et leurs lèvres se collèrent, presque violement. Il se donnait tout le courage dont ils étaient capables dans ce baiser. Puis, ils se séparèrent. Erina afficha un timide sourire, murmura un léger « merci » avant de se posté devant la porte. Denka le suivit et ils entrèrent dans la grande salle de réception.

Les murs de la salle étaient percés de haute et large fenêtre, faisant paraître le plafond encore plus haut qu'il ne l'était. Le sol recouvert de parquet était ciré à tel point que l'on pouvait voir son reflet dedans. Du plafond pendait de magnifiques lustres de cristal, certains plus petit que d'autres mais tous impressionnant. Ils donnaient a la salle un coté conte de fée que Denka trouvait un peu grandiloquent.

Les deux hommes s'avancèrent vers la longue table placé au centre de la pièce ou les attendait dame Rukya et son mari. Le silence de la salle faisait froid dans le dos à Denka, l'atmosphère était vide de toute chaleur que l'on pouvait sentir dans un foyer ordinairement.

La distance entre la porte et la table semblait gigantesque, les bruit de pas résonnant dans la grande salle presque vide semblait faire un vacarme de tout les diable.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent à coté de leurs chaises et la mère d'Erina leur indiqua leurs chaises. Ils s'installèrent sans un mot et les domestiques leur apportèrent les plats. On entendit bientôt plus que les bruits des couverts dans les assiettes.

Le plat de résistance venait d'être servie lorsque la voix grave du père d'Erina s'éleva.

« -Erina, tu ne me présente pas ton ami ? »

L'interpellé sursauta et se tourna vers son père.

« -…Il s'appelle Denka. C'est un ami que j'ai rencontré à la ville.

- Je vois… » L'homme se tourna vers Denka et lui fit un sourire. « Enchanté. Je suis le père d'Erina, mes amis m'appellent Yôji.

- …enchanté de vous connaître…Yôji… »

Denka regarda avec étonnement cet homme à l'allure si froide mais aux manières si cordiales. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le père de son ami se comporte de cette manière avec lui. Surtout après avoir vu Dame Rukya.

C'est d'ailleurs elle qui prit la parole une fois le silence revenu.

« Erina.

- Oui mère ?

- Tu n'as pas oublié la raison pour laquelle je t'ai fait revenir ici. »

Denka lança un rapide regard vers son ami et vit que son visage était figé dans une expression indescriptible, quelque part entre la peur et la colère. Il aurait voulu pouvoir serrer sa main entre la sienne pour lui donner du courage, mais la disposition de la table rendait cela impossible sans que cela ne se voie.

« - Non mère. »

Il y eu un long silence. Erina gardait les yeux fermement fixés sur son assiette tandis que sa mère semblait guetter quelque chose.

Puis la voix de dame Rukya s'éleva a nouveau et elle dit d'un ton mielleux.

« - Erina mon chéri. Le mariage a lieu dans une semaine. Il est très important que tu ai une partenaire digne de se nom. C'est pour quoi j'ai contacté quelques jeunes filles de lignage respectable et je les ai invité à venir passé quelques temps ici. Je souhaiterais vivement que l'une d'elle te plaise. »

Denka voyait son amant baisser la tête de plus en plus a mesure que sa mère continuait son discours Il sentait monté l'orage mais que pouvait il faire ? Finalement ce fut Le père d'Erina qui intervint.

« -Rukya ma chérie, laisse le au moins arrivé. Il n'est pas la depuis quelques heure que déjà tu lui impose cette décision » Il se tourna vers son fil. « Quoi qu'il se passe Erina, ne fait pas de choix a la légère. »

Le jeune homme releva la tête et acquiesça. Puis, sans un mot il termina de mangé et sorti de table sans adressé un seul regard a sa mère. Denka resta encore un moment puis annonça qu'il allait lui aussi regagné sa chambre. Dame Rukya le regarda fixement quelques temps avant de lui indiqué ou se trouvais sa chambre, c'est-à-dire a quelques mètre à peine de celle d'Erina.

Il fit une pause devant la chambre de ce dernier. Il allait frapper mais des pas derrière lui le firent changé d'avis. Il serait bien temps de le voir le lendemain… Il alla donc se coucher, en espérant que son amant ne soit pas trop dans un état déplorable.

Le lendemain arriva bien trop vite au goût de Denka qui serait bien encore resté un moment dans son lit. Il sorti malgré tout de ses drap et s'habilla. Mais a peine était il sorti de sa chambre qu'un grand cri retenti au bout du couloir.

« - JAMAIS JE NE FERAIS ÇA TU M'ENTEND !!! »

Il tourna vivement la tête pour voir Erina arrivé, suivit de sa mère. Tout deux semblait dans une colère noir. Erina s'arrêta juste devant la porte de sa chambre et se tourna vers Dame Rukya. Ses cheveux détachés formaient comme une auréole autour de sa tête mais l'expression de son visage aurait fait froid dans le dos a n'importe qui.

«- Erina ! Ce n'était pas une demande c'était un ordre ! Je t'interdis de te présenter devant tes prétendantes comme cela !

- Jamais je ne couperais mes cheveux parce que tu en a décidé ainsi tu m'entend !

- Bien ! Et bien nous verrons ce qu'en pense ton père !! »

Sur ces mot, la femme repartie de la ou elle était venu, n'adressant pas même un regard à Denka qui avait assisté à toute la scène debout devant sa chambre. Le jeune homme entendit finalement une porte claqué set quelque chose de brisé. Il se retourna vivement et se précipita vers la porte de la chambre de son amant à la quelle il frappa.

« Erina.. ? C'est moi. Ouvre… »

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Il refrappa plusieurs fois mais plus aucun bruit ne lui parvenait de l'intérieur de la chambre. Il sentit une vague de panique monté en lui. Il se força a respiré calmement, ce n'était pas le moment de céder a la peur. Il tenta d'ouvrir la porte, priant pour qu'il n'ai pas fermer la porte a clef. Bienheureusement, la porte s'ouvrit et il entra dans la pièce.

La première chose qu'il vit fut les débris d'un vase en porcelaine qu'il se souvenait avoir aperçut sur l'un des meubles la veille.

Il leva la tête et aperçut Erina recroquevillé dans un coin de sa chambre, les épaules secouées de sanglot. Il referma la porte et se dirigea vers lui, courant plus qu'il ne marchait.

Il le prit doucement dans ses bras et le serra contre lui.

« - Chut Erina, ne craque pas…ce n'est pas le moment. Soit fort encore un peu…

- Je ne vais pas y arriver.

- Si…j'ai confiance… »

Erina leva la tête vers son amant et leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Ça ne faisait que depuis la veille mais ce contacte lui avait tellement manqué…

Le baiser rompu, il se leva vers la porte et tourna la fine clef dans la serrure. Puis, après c'être retourné, il murmura :

« S'il te plait Denka…réconforte moi encore une fois… »

La chambre était grande, c'était d'ailleurs l'une des plus spacieuse de la maison. Les murs couverts de bibliothèque assourdissaient tous les bruits et les volets constamment fermé la rendait finalement peu accueillante.

Lui, il était debout au centre de la pièce. Il marchait, tournait en rond depuis plusieurs heures maintenant. Parfois, il jetait un regard à ce grand lit si confortable mais dans lequel il n'avait aucune envie d'être. Il lui semblait froid…si froid.

Les souvenirs remontaient en lui quand il le voyait. Il se souvenait de ces soirées qu'ils passaient tout les deux dans cette chambre, parfois à jouer, parfois à parler…Et d'autre simplement à ne rien faire.

Il se souvenait de la façon dont il frappait à la porte, timidement, presque avec peur, pour lui demander s'il pouvait venir passé la nuit avec lui. Longtemps il avait eu peur de la solitude. Et puis comment résisté a sa bouille d'enfant ?

Il le revoyait s'avancé prêt du lit dans lequel il était couché et lui demandé s'il pouvait dormir avec lui. Il avait tellement besoin de réconfort …

Il secoua vivement la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à lui…

Il laissa échappé un soupir…qui finalement ressemblait presque à un sanglot.

Il aurait voulu comprendre pourquoi il c'était attaché a cet humain. Pourquoi il était tombé amoureux de lui, de ce Kei… qu'avait il de différent ? Qu'avait il de spécial…

Lui était immortel, l'autre mourrait forcément un jour.

Lui le connaissait depuis si longtemps…

Lui il l'aimait vraiment…

Cet homme était tellement banal…

Que connaissait il de lui ? Rien. Il ne savais rien de son passé, rien de ce qu'il était.

Il porta les mains à son visage. Pourquoi cette histoire l'obsédait tellement ! Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé avant…était ce de la jalousie ? Peut être…

Il ferma les yeux et sont visage s'imposa a lui. Si beau…

Il repris sa marche, cela le calmait.

La question récurrente qu'il se posait revint alors s'imposé a lui. Un vampire pouvait il réellement aimer ? Pouvait il ressentir des sentiments avec un cœur qui ne battait plus que par dépit ? Après tout leur corps était mort, alors a quoi un cœur pouvait bien leur servir ?

Il ne savait pas. Si il devait pouvoir aimer. Sinon il ne serait pas dans une situation tel que la sienne…

Oui…il l'aimait…

Une larme coula doucement sur sa joue.

Il soupira et murmura doucement pour lui-même.

« - Ce que tu peu être ridicule mon pauvre Ivy… »

Une nouvelle larme coula que le vampire essuya d'un revers de manche. Puis il se dirigea vers ce lit tellement froid et se coucha, lançant un dernier regard vers la fenêtre derrière laquelle on pouvait apercevoir de minuscule point de lumière…

Fin du chapitre

[1 on va dire que c'est Erina le plus jeune des deux comme c'est dit nul part


	8. Chapter 8

**Auteur:** Akira

**Titre:** Red Moon (Merci Ginari-chan 3)

**Genre :** UA, dépressif and Co euh…et beaucoup d'amour bizarre --'

**Groupe :** Dio

**Couple :** ben on a déjà un Denka/Erina mais il semble compromis pour le moment…oh pis un Kei/Mikaru aussi xD ;

**Disclaimer : **Ils s'appartiennent ! ;; sauf Miyako ! Ah, ah XD Les parents d'Erina sont à moi aussi…Et les membres du conseil du clan aussi xD

**Déclaration de l'auteur : **Chapitre 8 c'est parti Plus que 2/3 chapitre et c'est fini D Je pense que ce chapitre va être court et pas franchement intéressant

_Après écriture :_ bon désolé ce chapitre est a chier XD

**Bande son :** Hum…Sugizo, gazette…ma playlist dépressive xD…Superbus, « juste avant que j » des wriggles…et un certain nombre d'autre truc…despair' aussi…

**Chapitre 8**

La porte s'ouvre. Elle est réveillée. Miyako l'accueil avec un doux sourire. Il lui répond, va déposé un baiser sur sa jour et se dirige vers l'armoire a pharmacie.

Elle l'observe, légèrement inquiète. Il semble soucieux, prit dans ces pensées. Elle aurait voulu lui raconter ce qui c'est passé la veille mais change d'avis. Il semble avoir bien assez de problème, inutile de lui rajouter les siens. Ce ne devait être qu'un produit de son imagination. Oui…un rêve…

Il prépara la potion et se tourna. Le visage de Miyako était fermé, vide de toute émotion. Elle se contentait de fixer un point, perdu quelque part devant elle. Kei s'en inquiéta et une fois le mélange prêt, s'avança vers sa sœur et s'assis sur le lit, après lui avoir tendu le bol.

« Miyako ? Tout va bien ?

- Oui…

- Tu es sûre ?

- Mais oui…ne t'inquiète pas. »

Kei poussa un soupir. Miyako le regarda longuement sans rien dire, jusqu'à ce que son frère ne lève les yeux vers elle.

« - Ne me regarde pas comme ça !

Dis moi ce que tu as. »

Kei laissa échappé un éclat de rire et finalement lui dit :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai juste eu une nouvelle intrigante hier et ça me préoccupe un peu. »

Miyako lui lança un regard qui sous entendait qu'elle savais qu'il ne lui disais pas tout. Kei lui sourit et passa une main dans ses longs cheveux blonds avant de déposer un baiser sur son front et de sortir de la pièce sans prononcé un mot de plus.

Kei se prépara pour sortir. Il ne connaissait qu'une personne qui pourrait l'aider à résoudre son problème.

La route était longue jusqu'au manoir de Denka, il se dirigea vers l'écurie. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'était pas monté à cheval et cela lui manquait.

Il entra dans le long bâtiment et avança entre les box ou était installé les chevaux. Il s'arrêta devant un magnifique étalon d'un blanc immaculé.

« - Bonjour Hoshi…je suis désolé, je t'ai un peu délaissé ces temps ci… »

Kei le fit sortir et lui mes son harnachement, puis il le prit par la bride et le mena à l'extérieur et parti.

Il mit presque une demi heure a arrivé chez Denka. Il attacha son cheval et se dirigea vers la porte a laquelle il frappa. Celle-ci s'ouvrit devant une femme d'un certain age. Lorsqu'elle reconnu Kei, un doux sourire s'afficha sur son visage.

« - Oh Kei ! Qu'elle surprise !

- Keiko ! Ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu !

- Oui…Maître Denka m'avait interdit de travailler à cause de ma santé.

- Sage décision. Mais justement ou est il ? J'ai besoin de le voir.

- J4ai bien peur que ça soit impossible. Il est parti il y a deux jours avec maître Erina.

- Avec Erina ? Vous savez où ils sont allés ?

- Ils sont partis rendre visite aux parents de maître Erina. A la campagne.

- Ils ont précisé pourquoi ?

- Non, maître Denka m'a fait appeler pour que je m'occupe de tout durant son absence, mais il n'a rien préciser de plus. »

Kei resta un instant silencieux. Que c'était il donc passé pour qu'ils partent tout les deux, sans même le mettre au courant…

Je jeune homme remercia la servante et reparti. Ça ne servait à rien de resté planté là de tout façon, il fallais qu'il trouve autrement une solution à son problème.

Il arriva chez lui le moral encore plus bas que lorsque qu'il était parti. Ses deux amis étaient partis, sans même penser à le prévenir, ni même lui laisser le moindre mot, le moindre message…

Pourtant, plus le temps passait et plus les reproches se transformaient en questions remplient d'inquiétude. Pourquoi étaient ils parti comme cela ? Et surtout que faisaient ils chez les parents d'Erina ?

Toutes les explications possibles qui lui venaient à l'esprit étaient pessimistes.

Il ramena Hoshi dans son écurie et se dirigea aussitôt dans son bureau. Le calme de la pièce le rassura, ses étagères emplies de livres avaient un coté éternelle, ineffaçable, tellement rassurant lorsque tout semble tombé en miette autour de nous…

Il s'assit sur sa chaise, en face de son bureau et laissa cette sérénité l'envahir doucement. Sa respiration se calma et son cœur repris enfin un rythme normal.

Presque machinalement, ses mains se portèrent à son cou et ses doigts effleurèrent les deux points à peine cicatrisé qu'avait laisser les canines du vampire.

Un lointain souvenir remonta, une histoire entendue il y a longtemps, quand ses parents étaient encore vivant…une histoire sordide dont il ne se souvenait pas les détails…

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le morceau de papier ou Mikaru avait tracé ces quelques mots si cruel. Il devait retrouver ou il avait entendu cette histoire, c'était toujours un point de départ…

Et puis, il ne supporterait pas de ne plus le voir, non…ça lui était impossible…autant mourir tout de suite…

Il se releva. Dans tous les livres présents dans cette pièce, il aurait été étonnant qu'il ne trouve rien ! Il saisit le premier livre de l'étagère en face de lui et le feuillette.

Rien. Il le repose et fait de même avec le suivant. Il continu longtemps ainsi, tellement longtemps qu'il finit par avoir regardé tout les livre de cette bibliothèque là. Il soupir. Non, ce n'est pas de cette manière qu'il trouvera quelque chose. Pourtant, il ne voulait pas perdre espoir ! Il ne fallais pas…

Résolument, il saisit un nouveau livre et regarda ce qu'il contenait.

La journée se passa à son rythme, et bientôt la lumière fut trop faible et ses yeux trop fatigué pour chercher correctement quelques choses dans ces vieux livre poussiéreux et, pour certain, quasiment illisible. Il reposa le livre qu'il tenait sur son bureau et décida qu'il était plus que temps qu'il aille se couché. Il passa rapidement chez sa sœur et partit rejoindre sa chambre.

oOo

La fenêtre ouverte, une forme qui se détache dans la faible lumière qui vient de la lune, à l'extérieure.

Quelque pas vers l'homme assoupie, seul dans ce lit.

Une caresse, un murmure qui se perd dans le silence de la nuit.

Un froissement de tissus…

OoO

Une semaine passa. Kei avait eut le temps de regarder dans tout les livre de son bureau au moins trois fois. Relisant même complètement certain pour être sur de ne pas passer a coté de quelque chose.

Rien. Il n'avait rien trouvé, pas le moindre indice.

Oh effectivement, certain de ses ouvrages mentionnaient le nom des vampires, mais rien qui n'aurait pu l'aider à résoudre son énigme.

Il avait lu tous les livres ou il était question d'eux. ET, a défaut de lui donner des réponse, ils avaient plutôt soulevé de nouvelles question. Pourquoi n'avais il pas peur de lui ? Pourquoi avait il envie, besoin même, de le revoir ? Mikaru aurait du lui inspiré de la peur, après tout, il tuait pour vivre…mais non, aucun frisson de frayeur rien…juste de désir de le voir, encore et toujours…

Allongé dans son lit il soupira en repensant à tous ce qui lui était arrivé des dernier temps.

Il devait continué de cherche mais ou ? Comment ?

Il aurait aimer qu'il soit là pour lui demander de l'aide…

Il se leva finalement, il était temps d'aller voir Miyako.

« Bonjour Kei ! » s'exclama t'elle avec un grand sourire.

« Bonjour. Tu vas bien ce matin ?

- Oui ! Mais j'ai finit mon livre hier soir…

- Oh…tu en veux un autre j'imagine.

- Oui s'il te plait… »

Le jeune homme s'avança vers la bibliothèque et passa les titre en revu. Son regard tomba finalement sur l'un deux… « Les légendes de la lune rouge ». Intrigué il le prit et le feuilleta. Il ouvrit de grands yeux. Le voilà, le livre qu'il cherchait…il était la sous ses yeux…

« Miya-chan…je peu t'emprunté ce livre ?

- Oui bien sûr… »

Il en saisit un autre au hasard et lui tendit, puis prépara son médicament et parti, prenant juste le temps de déposer un baiser sur le front de sa sœur avant de courir jusqu'à son bureau.

Il ouvrit le livre et commença à le lire…

OoO

_C'était il y a très longtemps, quelque pars…_

_Il était coutume chez les vampires en ce temps la, d'organiser un grand jeu. Le Jeu. Cela se passait tout les 100 ans, jour pour jour. _

_En ce temps la, 7 clamp se partageait la terre de façon égal, et tout aurait pus aller dans le meilleur des mondes. Malheureusement, il n'est jamais bon de laisser s'ennuyer un vampire… _

_Il y avait un jeune chef, fougueux et intelligent. Il eut l'idée brillante d'organiser le Jeu. Le principe était simple : Chaque clamp choisissait une famille de mortel, qu'ils devaient protéger coûte que coûte. Les autres clams, quant à eux, devant tout faire pour détruire les autres familles, tout en protégeant la sienne. Le jeu durerait 100 ans, ainsi, le jour où se terminait une partie, une nouvelle commençait. _

_La famille survivante gagnait le droit d'entrer dans le clamp qui els avait protégé, et d'ainsi atteindre la vie éternelle._

OoO

Kei cligna des yeux.

Serait il possible que…

Oui cela devait être ça…tout s'expliquait alors…l'incendie…Mikaru…

Une pensée fugitive lui traversa l'esprit… Il aurait du lui en vouloir…a lui et a ce « clan ». C'était à cause d'eux que sa sœur se retrouvaient ainsi, et que ses parent étaient mort…pourtant il n'y arrivait pas.

Il se laissa aller en arrière contre sa chaise et soupira. Ses mains se portèrent à son visage et il se frotta les yeux.

Dehors, le soleil était presque couché.

Il se leva et prit le livre avant de sortir de la pièce. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre et posa le livre sur la table de chevet.

Il se coucha, jetant un dernier regard vers la fenêtre entrouverte. Il ne la fermait plus. Trop de vieille frayeur remontait de la voire close…et puis il espérait qu'il vienne malgré tout…

Il se coucha, remontant les draps de soie sur son torse nu et s'endormi presque aussitôt.

OoO

Un grincement.

La fenêtre s'ouvre doucement, laissant passé une forme humaine…masculine.

Un regard vers le lit. Il dort. Le regard du visiteur se fait plus doux, plus attentionné. Les draps ont glissé, emporté par les mouvement de l'endormi et il en profite pour caresser des yeux se corps si attirant. Quelques pas.

Il se penche vers lui et caresse doucement la joue du bout de ses doigts aussi légèrement qu'une plume. Il ne doit pas le réveiller. Il voudrait pourquoi mais il ne peut pas…pas encore…

Il s'assoit sur le matelas et se penche vers son visage pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il se relève, et son regard tombe sur le livre posé sur la table de chevet.

Sa couverture rouge brille à la lumière de la lune et les écritures dorées imprimées dessus lui permettent de lire le titre.

Il sourit. Un sourire franc et heureux. Un sourire comme on n'en voit que sur les visages des amoureux.

Il se retourne vers l'homme endormi et replace une mèche qui lui tombait sur le visage avant de déposer un nouveau baiser sur sa joue…

OoO

Un rayon de soleil.

Ses yeux papillonne, de manière à s'habitué a la lumière qui baignait la chambre en cette douce matinée. Il sens que quelque chose à changer. Mais quoi ?

Son regard vagabonde et finalement tombe sur un morceau de papier posé sur le livre sur la table de chevet.

Il sourit, le prend et l'ouvre.

A l'intérieur, juste quelque mots tracé avec une belle écriture.

« Ce soir, je t'aime »

Il soupir et un sourire passe sur ses lèvre. Il est heureux…oui ?...non…il ne savait pas. Il allait le revoir, et c'est tout ce qui lui importait pour le moment…

Fin du chapitre que j'ai cru que j'allais jamais y arrivé


	9. Chapter 9

Auteur: Akira

**Auteur: **Akira

**Titre: **Red Moon (Merci Ginari-chan 3)

**Genre : **UA, dépressif and Co euh…et beaucoup d'amour bizarre --'

**Groupe : **Dio

**Couple : **ben on a déjà un Denka/Erina mais il semble compromis pour le moment…oh pis un Kei/Mikaru aussi xD ;

**Disclaimer : **Ils s'appartiennent ! ;; sauf Miyako ! ! Ah, ah XD Les parents d'Erina sont à moi aussi…Et les membres du conseil du clan aussi xD

**Déclaration de l'auteur : **Bon aller le chapitre 9 Je l'attend depuis que j'en ai écrit le scénar XD Bonne lecture

**Bande son : **Gazette, Közi, Within temptation, SuG et Kagrra

**Red Moon**

**Chapitre 9**

Un cri retentit dans le manoir. Un cri perçant de femme. Ils s'étaient encore disputés.

Des pas rapide qui passe devant la porte de sa chambre, des claquements de talon. Encore des cris. Quelque chose qui se brise.

Une semaine que cela durait. Le mariage arrivait à grand pas. Erina avait d'abord consentit, non sans beaucoup de larmes, a rencontré quelques femmes, avant d'envoyer tout valser en annonçant qu'il irait seul à la cérémonie.

Annonce qui évidemment avait mis sa mère dans un état proche de la folie. Les jours était ensuite passé beaucoup moins rapidement, la mère et le fils les passant a se disputé pour tout et n'importe quoi, mais surtout à cause du mariage.

Denka ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire, il se sentait impuissant devant la détresse de celui qu'il aimait et il n'aimait pas ça.

Allongé dans son lit, il réfléchissait aux solutions possibles, mais elles étaient toutes impossibles à réaliser. Il poussa un soupir.

Quelques coups furent frappés à sa porte. Léger…tellement léger qu'il aurait suffit qu'il bouge pour ne pas les entendre. Il se leva et alla ouvrir la grande porte en chêne qui bouchait l'entré de la chambre pour apercevoir Erina.

Celui-ci se jeta littéralement sur lui, le serrant entre ses bras avec force. Des sanglots agitaient ses épaules si frêles et son visage était trempé de larmes.

Denka recula pour le faire entré dans la chambres et ainsi refermé la porte avant que sa mère ne repasse par là, puis il serra le jeune homme contre lui en lui murmurant des mots qui se voulaient rassurant.

Sa mains passa doucement dans ses cheveux, toujours long malgré les remontrances de ses parents à se sujet, et finalement alla effleuré la joue de son amant. De l'index, il souleva le menton d'Erina et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille.

« - Reste avec moi ce soir mon ange… »

Erina ne répondit rien mais enfoui son visage dans le coup de Denka qui prit ce geste pour un oui.

Lentement, il se détacha de lui, ne laissant bientôt plus que leurs mains solidement jointes. Il l'emmena ainsi sur le balcon, respiré un peu d'air frais lui ferrais sûrement de bien.

Appuyé contre la pierre qui les séparait du vide, Erina fixait un point situé en bas. Ses pleure s'était calmé mais ses trait étaient encore marqué par la tristesse. Denka s'approcha de lui et enserra tendrement sa taille entre ses bras. Un baiser dans le cou, un autre dans les cheveux.

Sa mains se perd quelque pars sous les vêtements du plus jeune, lui donnant quelques frissons.

« Tu as les mains froide…

- Il paraît que ça attise le désir…

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour te désirer… »

Erina se retourne, unissant leurs lèvres en un baiser moins chaste que le précédent. Puis pose sa tête contre le torse de Denka et soupire doucement :

« J'en ai assez de tout ça…

- Je sais mon ange…

- Denka…au mariage…je veux que

- Chut, ne parle pas de ça Erina. Pas maintenant. Oublie pour ce soir ces histoires de mariage, de prétendante et tutti quanti. »

Un nouveau baiser empêcha Erina de répondre quoi que ce soit.

Un frisson le parcourut. Pas de plaisir cette fois mais de froid. Denka le sentit et décida qu'ils étaient temps qu'ils rentrent, ce n'était pas le moment de tomber malade…

Quoi que, cela leur aurait au moins permis d'échappé à la cérémonie d'être cloué au lit…non ça n'était pas une solution convenable.

Ils rentrèrent dans la chambre en silence, gardant toujours leurs mains jointes, comme si elles étaient l'unique chose qui prouvait que l'autre était toujours là.

Denka sentait la fatigue de plus en plus présente. Il était plus que temps de se coucher. Il commença à se mettre en tenue pour dormir et invita Erina à faire pareil. Ce dernier hésita, qu'allait dire sa mère en ne le trouvant pas dans sa chambre le lendemain matin ?

Elle avait pris l'habitude de le lever aux aurores pour lui présenter des femmes.

Il lui suffit d'un regard de Denka pour le décider. « Au diable ma mère ». Il se déshabilla à son tour et rejoins son amant entre les draps.

Denka ouvrit les bras et Erina vint s'y blottir. Il y avait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas dormir contre lui. Il posa sa tête contre son torse, écoutant avec joie son cœur palpitant de vie emplir ses oreilles de ses battements réguliers.

Denka le serra contre lui, déposant parfois quelques baisers sur son visage, avant qu'ils ne partent rejoindre Morphée…

**OoO**

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain, ce fut par la vois de Denka qui semblait parlé à quelques prés de la porte.

« Non je ne sais pas ou il est peut être. Il est peut être parti faire une promenade a cheval.

-Impossible, il est toujours à l'écurie.

-Et bien je ne sais pas alors mais je ne l'ai pas vu ce matin.

- Si vous le voyiez, envoyé le moi immédiatement je vous pris.

- Bien madame. »

La porte se referma, et Denka soupira, bénissant celui qui avait disposé la chambre de telle façon qu'on ne voyait pas le lit de la porte.

Il ouvrit les yeux et aperçut Erina assis dans le lit. Il s'approcha de lui et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Bien dormi ?

- Oui…Ma mère ?

- oui, elle te cherche…on ferais mieux de ne pas traîner.

- Oui.

Le jeune homme sorti des drap et d'habilla. Une fois prêt, il se rendit dans le salon privé de sa mère pour endurer une nouvelle journée avec elle.

**OoO**

Et finalement le jour du mariage arriva. Erina arriva seul, comme il l'avait dit, seulement accompagné de Denka. Il entendit sa mère se plaindre durant toute la réception de son manque de bonne volonté à se trouver une femme et de son impertinence. Finalement à bout de nerf, il finit par partir énerver, sous les regards épouvantés de toutes les femmes de sa famille.

Ses pas le menèrent sous un arbre, au bord de l'étant que ses parent avait fait creusé dans leur propriété. Il entendait encore la musique de l'orchestre animant le bal.

Il cala son dos contre le tronc et laissa échappé un sanglot. Plusieurs longues minutes passèrent avant que des pas derrière lui ne le fasse se retourner. Denka.

Ses yeux s'emplirent de larme et il se jeta a moitié dans ses bras. Denka le serra contre lui. Il n'avais pas pu s'empêché de venir voir comment il allait. La scène ne lui avait pas échappé. A vrai dire il ne s'attendait pas à autre chose venant de la mère de son amant.

Il attendit calmement qu'Erina se calme et lui dit :

« Je sais que c'est difficile mon ange. Mais on doit retourner là bas. »

Erina acquiesça et essuya ses larmes. Les deux hommes repartirent alors lentement vers la tente sous laquelle se déroulait le bal. Les premières notes d'une valse s'égrenaient lentement. Erina s'arrêta à quelque mètre du bâtiment improvisé. Denka se retourna et lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« Erina ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

- Je veux…que tu danses avec moi. »

Un ange passa, et Denka poussa un soupir. Il s'attendait à ce qu'il lui demande ça. Il leva la tête vers lui et leurs regards se croisèrent. Un regard plein de détresse, auquel il ne pouvait déjà pas résisté en temps normal. Comment dire non a celui qu'on aime de tout son cœur ?

Il lui tendit la main et Erina la prit. Ensemble il se dirigèrent vers la piste sous les regards étonnés de tous et commencèrent à danser.

Plus personne ne bougeait dans la salle, seul les musiciens continuaient de jouer. Les notes coulaient doucement, comme un baume calmant sur une blessure douloureuse. Ils dansaient. Il s n'étaient plus qu'eux deux.

La musique s'arrêta finalement. La chanson était finie. Erina leva la tête vers Denka, et leurs lèvres se scellèrent en un baiser

Un murmure s'éleva de la foule de gens présent. De l'étonnement, du dégoût, de l'incompréhension…

Et soudain un cri de pure colère s'éleva. Denka serra Erina plus fort contre lui avant de s'éloigner. Leurs mains, elles, restèrent jointe.

Elle s'approcha et sa main laissa une marque rouge sur la joue de son fils. S'en suivit des larmes et des sanglots, mais pas de celui que l'on aurait pu croire.

Sa voix tremblante s'éleva dans la pièce :

« Comment peux tu….Tu es la honte de la famille Erina. J'avais cru pouvoir te sauver mais je me suis trompé apparemment. »

Son regard était dur, et sa voix plein de haine.

Erina baissa les yeux sur elle et sa main partie toute seule. Elle tomba, pleura encore et son père se précipita vers elle. Les yeux toujours fixés sur sa mère, le jeune homme parla.

« Tu ne comprendra jamais ce qu'est l'amour, mère. Tu es trop imbu de toi pour ça. »

Il parti, lâchant la main de son amant. Denka resta quelques instant de plus à regardé cette femme se lamenté sur son sort avant de partir sans dire un mot. Sur le chemin, il croisa ses propres parents. Sa mère pleurait, il le savait et il s'en voulait pour cela. Son père lui jeta un regard noir et serra un peu plus sa femme dans ses bras. Il aurait voulu leur présenter des excuses pour cela, il aurait voulu qu'ils comprennent mais il savait que c'était impossible.

A peine a-t-il franchit le seuil de la tente qu'il se met a courir vers le manoir. Qui savait ce qu'Erina pouvais bien faire ?

Il monta les marche aussi vite qu'il pus et alla directement dans la chambre de son amant. La porte fenêtre était ouverte, les rideaux virevoltaient lentement sous la brise fraîche qui s'échappait de l'ouverture. Il avança vers le balcon et entendit des sanglots. Rassurée, il se dirigea vers Erina et le prit dans ses bras.

« Chut mon ange…ça va aller.

- Non. Non, Denka, ça ne va pas aller.

- Tu te doutais bien qu'elle allait réagir comme ça.

- Oui…mais…

- Chut… »

Un ange passa. Erina avait posé sa tête contre le torse de son amant et pleurait maintenant en silence. Denka caressait doucement ses cheveux en le berçant. Puis finalement, Erina parla, brisant le silence qui s'était installé.

« Denka…je veux partir. Emmène moi loin d'ici. A un endroit ou on sera tranquille, ou ils ne pourront pas nous retrouvé.

- Erina…et Kei ? Il va s'inquiéter…Et où qu'on aille, ils finiront par nous retrouver…mes parents où les tiens.

- S'il te plait… »

Denka eut un soupir. Leurs regards se croisèrent et il put lire dans les yeux de son amant ses véritables intentions. Une larme perla sur sa joue. Il le savait. Tout aurait été trop beau. Ça ne pouvait finir que comme cela. Il déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres offertes de son amant et accepta sa demande.

Deux ombres se dirigèrent vers les écuries et partir à cheval quelques pars vers l'ouest, seulement éclairé par la lumière rouge de la lune…

**OoO**

Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi heureux. Jamais.

Rien que de penser cela il avait mal. Mail au cœur. Envie de vomir, de pleurer, d'hurler…il savait déjà les raisons de cette joie, il l'avait deviné rien qu'en le voyant sortir de cette pièce.

Il l'avait vu.

Avec un sourire.

Qui n'e lui était pas adressé à lui…

Juste un sourire…

Pas pour lui.

A tout hasard, il lui avait demandé. Oui il avait prié tous les dieux auquel il ne croyait pas de l'exhausser, juste une fois. Il ne voulait pas. Non. Il refusait de le perdre lui. Tous mais pas lui.

Il aurait préféré que le monde sombre dans l'apocalypse plutôt que de le perdre.

Mais il lui avait dit. Ils avaient accepté. Il pouvait le faire.

Le jeu était terminé. Ils avaient gagné.

Non. A ce prix la il aurait préféré perdre.

Il se força a affiché un sourire. Murmuré un « je suis content pour toi ». Il part. Prétextant avoir quelque chose d'urgent à faire. Il n'en peut plus, il ne supporte plus de le voir. Il ne veut pas le perdre mais il ne peut rien faire contre.

Les supérieures lui ont donné l'autorisation. Il va le mordre. Ils vont s'appartenir.

Et lui sera seul…

Il entre dans sa chambre.

Il est seul, il sent une larme coulée sur sa joue. Son regard se pose sur un vase.

Il veut hurler, crier autant qu'il peut, pleuré…

En fait…

Il veut mourir.

Plus rien ne le retient ici. Il a fait ce qu'il avait à faire.

Sa main attrape le vase et le jette. Les débris de porcelaines s'étalent un peu partout. Il s'est fais mal mais sa blessure cicatrise tout de suite.

Au fond de lui, il voulait qu'il n'ait pas cette autorisation. Il voulait que l'autre meure. Il voulait avoir Mikaru pour lui seul. Pour toujours…Mais ce n'est pas lui qui l'aurait…

Il brise tout ce qui lui passe sous la main. Le bruit des objets tombants en mille morceaux sur le sol le calme, mais pas assez.

L'image de Mikaru si souriant lui revient en mémoire.

Il hurle, mais personne ne l'entend.

Il pleure, mais personne ne le sait.

Il s'effondre au centre de la pièce, le visage rouge du sang coulant de ses yeux. Les larmes rouge tombent une a une sur le sol. D'abord les minutes passent, plus les heures. Il ne bouge pas, seul des cris sortent d'entre ses lèvres, entrecouper de sanglot. Parfois un haut le cœur lui soulève les épaules. Il tousse, pleure encore plus.

Il peine à respirer mais il sait qu'il ne mourra pas de cette façon.

Et finalement il se calme.

Les larmes coulent toujours mais sa respiration est redevenue régulière

Son regard se lève et ses yeux se posent sur l'horloge, quelques minutes seulement avant le jour. Il hésite, essuie les larmes sur ses joues et finalement…

**OoO**

Le bruit de la mer. Une maison respectable, une banal maison de campagne pour riche bourgeois, mais elle a l'avantage d'être au bords de la mer. Au bord du monde peut être aussi quelque part… Au bord de leur monde.

Un lit vide au drap défait. Les oreillers taché de larmes séchées.

Une porte ouverte sur l'extérieure…

La porte vers la liberté…

**OoO**

Quelques pas de plus. Il chancelle, il a perdu beaucoup de sang.

Sa vision se trouble.

Il tend les mains et sans le bois sous ses doigt, puis quelque chose de frais. Il a réussit à l'atteindre.

Ses mains se pose sur la poigné de la fenêtre. Il hésite, est il vraiment sûr de ce qu'il veut faire ?

Une nouvelle perle de vie coule sur sa joue.

Sa main tourne la poignée…

**OoO**

Un sentier par de la porte de la maison. Au loin, on peu apercevoir les flancs escarpés d'une falaise.

On est au bord du monde.

Deux forment sont debout dans le soleil levant, tendrement enlacé.

L'un pleure, l'autre réconforte. Les deux on des souvenirs plein la tête…

Souvenir d'une nuit…d'une dernière nuit. Beaucoup trop courte, beaucoup trop douloureuse.

Souvenir d'un amour qu'ils savaient difficile…impossible.

Souvenir d'un dernier baiser au goût de larmes…

Doucement, ils se séparent. Ils ne restent que leurs mains qui les relient.

**OoO**

La fenêtre est ouverte, il ne reste que les volets. Dernier rempart entre lui et la fin de sa vie.

Ils sont vieux, et il y a tellement longtemps que personne ne les a ouvert qu'il doit forcer pour les faire céder. Cet effort lui fait tourné la tête, encore un peu et il tombait sur le sol.

Finalement, il cèdent violement et claque contre les murs de pierre de du château qui les abrite.

Ses yeux se ferme mais le soleil n'est pas encore la. Il soupire et attend…il n'a que ça a faire de toute façon…

Doucement, la chaleur vient sur ses joues…

**OoO**

Ils n'ont pas pu résisté…un dernier baiser, juste un.

Un regard plein de larmes, un sourire triste mais finalement, plus heureux qu'auparavant.

Ils savent que ce monde n'est pas pour eux. Leur seul regret est de ne pas avoir pus dire a Kei a quel point ils l'aimaient. Ils ont tout les deux laisser une lettres a son intention. Ils savent qu'on finira par les chercher dans toutes les résidences de leur famille, ils ont posé les lettre en vue, sur la table.

Ils sont encore loin du bord.

Un soupir.

Un pas de plus vers le vide.

**OoO**

La chaleur monte, le brûle.

Sa peau se désagrége il le sens. Quelque part il a peur, mais c'est trop tard et il le sait. Il ne reculera pas.

Il retient un hurlement de douleur, il ne veut pas qu'on l'entende, il ne veut pas être sauvé.

Ses yeux se ferment, il se force a resté calme. Une dernière larme qui disparaît aussitôt sous les rayons du soleil de plus en plus nombreux.

Quatre mots murmuré une dernière fois…

« Je t'aime Mikaru »

Et le soleil se lève…

**OoO**

Un dernier regard, 3 mots murmurés, deux mots répondu.

La pression des mains qui s'accentue, un sanglot, un soupir, quelques larmes.

Un rayon de soleil, un autre…

Un pas, le vide…

Et puis plus rien.

Fin du chapitre…


	10. Chapter 10

Auteur: Akira

**Auteur:** Akira  
**Titre:**Red Moon  
**Genre :** UA, dépressif and Co euh…et beaucoup d'amour bizarre --'  
**Groupe****:**Dio  
**Couple****:**…on avait un Denka/Erina……et on a toujours un Kei/ Mikaru…

**Rating :** +16  
**Disclaimer :** Ils s'appartiennent ! ; ; sauf Miyako ! ! Ah, ah XD Les parents d'Erina sont à moi aussi…Et les membres du conseil du clan aussi xD  
**Déclaration de l'auteur****:** Chapitre 10 ! On voit enfin le bout du tunnel . Désolé pour l'attente, avec les cours j'ai pas pu allez plus vite éè Gomen nasai ; ;  
**Bande son :**rentrer en soi, kagrra, SuG, Alice nine, …pis plein d'autre truc -- ;

**Red Moon****  
****Chapitre 10**

**La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures. Longues, tellement longues.**

**Il était assis sur son lit, les yeux rivés sur la porte fenêtre éclairée d'une lueur sanguine par la lune haute dans le ciel.**

**Des questions venaient à lui, incessante, si effrayante. Et si il ne venait pas, et si il avait tout rêver ? Et si il lui avait menti depuis le début ? Et si il avait mal compris son message…**

**Et si…**

**Et avec des Si on referait le monde…**

Il se forçait a penser à autre chose, mais tout le ramenait inexorablement à lui, a tout les mystère qu'il l'entouraient encore, a toute les frayeurs qu'il ressentaient quand il pensait à lui, et a tant d'autre chose encore qu'il en avait le vertige.

Que se passera t'il quand il sera là ? Encore une question sans réponse…mais d'un certain coté, il ne voulait même pas savoir la réponse à cette question là. La connaître le mettrait face a une réalité dont il avait peur et a laquelle, quelque part, il ne voulait pas croire.

Mais au final, ce qui l'obsédait le plus, c'était cet atroce manque, cette solitude qu'il ressentait encore plus intensément depuis qu'il avait lu ce papier.

Il ne comptait plus les nuits d'insomnie à espérer le voir apparaître, les soupirs et même les larmes qui montaient si facilement ces temps ci. D'autant plus que les dernières nouvelles d'Erina et de Denka qu'il avait eu datait d'il y a plusieurs jours…

Il avait reçut une lettre d'Erina lui racontant qu'ils étaient chez ses parents et que, de toute évidence, tout ne se passait pas bien.

Mais cela remontait à presque dix jours…et depuis, il n'avait eu plus aucune nouvelle.

Son regard se déplaça vers la fenêtre. Elle était ouverte et le vent faisait légèrement volé les rideaux. Il ne la fermait plus depuis longtemps…

Il reste quelques temps ainsi, puis il se sens lentement glisser sur le coté. Il tente de lutter, mais la fatigue est la plus forte…

Il y a si longtemps qu'il n'a pas fait une nuit complète et reposante…

Ses yeux se ferment…

Un bruit.

Léger, mais présent…quelques part derrière lui.

Il garde les yeux fermés. Doucement, il sent le matelas s'affaisser sous le poids d'un corps.

Cela s'approche.

Une caresse fraîche le long de son bras qui n'est pas sous la couverture. Un baiser qui remonte de sa main vers son cou. Ces baisers le font frissonner, mais il se force à ne pas bouger. Il veut en profiter, le plus longtemps possible…juste sentir ce contacte si doux…

Les lèvres contre sa peau se déplacent. Du cou elles sont allée effleurée les joues, les lèvres. Kei c'est tourné sur le dos.

Mikaru au dessus de lui a planté ses yeux dans les siens. Une langue taquine bien caresser doucement ses lèvres.

Une demande, une réponse favorable.

Le baiser devient langoureux, si plein de sentiment contradictoire qu'il en devient désordonner, presque désagréable. Ils se séparent et se regarde, pour mieux se retrouver en un nouveau baiser, plus calme, moins combatif…

Kei c'est relevé, ses bras son venu entouré la taille de Mikaru pour l'empêcher de partir. Il le veut, la, pour toujours. Le quitter maintenant équivaudrait à mourir sur le champ.

Ils se séparent à nouveau. Mikaru le regarde dans les yeux, il semble hésité. Kei tressaille en le sentant finalement se pencher vers lui.

Le vampire frôle la peau fine et fragile du cou de son amant de ses lèvres. Les lèvres caressent, elle ne font qu'effleuré, puis elle s'entrouvrent. Le bout de sa langue vient frôler la peau sensible, et Kei ne peut retenir un long frisson de plaisir.

L'espace entre les deux lèvres s'écarte encore en un sourire étrange, laissant apparaître les deux canine, longue et aiguisée. Si pointue qu'elles n'auraient aucune peine a percé la chair tende du cou du jeune homme. Ses mains viennent se poser sur les bras de Kei, il tremble…

Mikaru arrête la son mouvement, ses yeux reviennent se placé en face de ceux de son amant. Kei baisse la tête et laisse échappée un murmure paniqué.

« Mikaru…je…

- Ne t'inquiète pas.

- Si je m'inquiète ! Je…

- Chut. » Il posa un doigt sur les lèvres de Kei. « Tout va bien se passer. »

Un mouvement un peu brusque. Kei recule, s'éloigne du vampire autant qu'il le peu, même si ce mouvement lui arrache le cœur. Celui-ci lui lança un regard blessé. Il ne lui faisait donc pas confiance ?

Il avait pourtant tout fait pour que tout ce passe bien, il avait même réussit a obtenir de ses chef de le mordre lui-même, quelque soit le temps que cela prendrait ! Il avait pris soin de le laisser tout découvrir petit a petit, afin d'évité un trop grand choc

Mais de toute évidence, cela n'avait pas suffi ! Que devait il donc faire pour effacer cette peur qu'il voyait flamboyer au fond de ces yeux ?

Kei s'en voulait. Il se doutait bien que son attitude avait fait du mal à son amant, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ce demander ce qu'il allait se passer, ce qu'il allait lui faire…et puis…

Ses pensées furent coupées par Mikaru qui lui demandait d'une voix froide…trop froide…

« - Kei…répond moi franchement…es tu prêt a venir avec moi pour toujours ? »

Le blond ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Que devait il répondre ? Oui ? Non ? Et sa sœur alors ? Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner ! Il s'y refusait. Elle était tout ce qu'il lui restait, il ne pouvait pas la laisser seule maintenant.

« - …et Miyako ? »

Malgré le noir, il pu distinctement voir le vampire lui sourire…ce sourire si envoûtant, qui lui donnait des frissons.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle »

Une frayeur, Une peur qui lui noua l'estomac a mesure que son cerveau analysait les mot que venait de prononcé Mikaru. Sa voix tremblait alors qu'il lui demandait des explications. Que voulait il dire par la ? Que lui avait il fait…

Quand arrêterais il donc de lui parlé par énigme…

« - Je t'ai dit de ne pas t'inquiéter pour elle. Il ne lui arrivera rien de grave. »

Quelque chose dans la voix de Mikaru avaient convaincu Kei qu'il lui disait la vérité. Pourtant, la peur était toujours là, comme un bourdonnement sourd et incessant prenant peu a peu le pas sur la mélodie si envoûtante de l'amour…

« Mikaru…Explique moi. Tout »

Un soupir long et fatigué s'échappa des lèvres de l'immortel.

« Il était une fois un pays, ou vivait des vampires…

- Je connais la légende ! Je l'ai lu.

- Alors tu n'as rien à comprendre.

- Cela veut dire que…

- Oui. Le jeu est terminé. Miyako doit être en train de se préparer à partir au château »

Kei pâlit à cette annonce. Sa sœur….un vampire…

« Je ne te crois pas… »

Il sentit une main agrippé la sienne et le tiré en dehors du lit.

« Je me douterais que tu dirais ça. »

Mikaru l'emmena jusqu'à la chambre de sa sœur. Devant la porte, Il demanda à Kei d'ouvrir la porte. Le jeune homme attrapa la clef pendue autour de son cou et l'inséra dans la serrure Il y eu un déclic, et il ouvrit la porte.

Un sursaut.

C'est un rêve ? Tout ceci est un rêve… Il va se réveiller.

Dans la chambre, deux formes sont debout, l'une prés de la fenêtre, comme si elle attendait un signal, l'autre elle, est debout devant le lit. Sa silhouette fine et élancée est seulement recouverte par une légère robe de nuit. Ses cheveux long, d'un blond si clair semble scintillé dans la lumière de la lune qui passe par la fenêtre.

La formes se retourne et on peut parfaitement voir un sourire s'affiché sur son visage…

Miyako debout, Miyako sur ses jambes…Miyako qui marche, courre vers lui…le sert dans ses bras…

C'est un rêve, tout cela n'est qu'un rêve…

Le frère et la sœur restent un long moment serrer l'un contre l'autre. L'un pleure l'autre rie.

Mikaru s'approcha d'eux et posa une main sur l'épaule de Miyako qui s'écarta de son frère pour adresser un signe de tête au vampire. Elle déposa un baiser sur le front de Kei et fit quelques pas encore incertain vers la fenêtre ou l'attendait l'autre vampire.

Mikaru fit un signe à l'autre, lui indiquant qu'il pouvait partir, qu'il s'occuperait de Kei lui-même.

Et ils disparurent.

Kei resta les yeux fixés vers la fenêtre où quelques secondes encore se tenait sa sœur. Ce furent les mains de Mikaru posé sur ses épaules qui le firent revenir à la réalité. Il sentit vaguement qu'il le ramenais vers sa chambre mais le choque était encore trop grand pour qu'il réalise réellement ce qu'il se passait.

Mikaru le fit s'asseoir sur son lit, et il cligna des yeux.

Un murmure.

« Mikaru…je…

- Chut … »

Le vampire s'agenouilla devant son amant pour déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Kei se laissa faire, repoussant cette peur qui le prenait toujours à l'estomac. Ne pas y penser, juste profiter…

L'immortel rompit le baiser et sourit à son amant. Un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Avec des mouvements doux, il le fit s'allongé sur le lit.

Sa main caressa doucement sa joue, effleurant les lèvres, le cou du bout de ses doigts, détaillant chaque détail de son visage.

Ses lèvres effleurèrent son cou, faisant frissonner Kei autant de peur que de plaisir.

Le blond se sentait de plus en plus effrayé, quelques larmes se bousculaient dangereusement au bord de ses yeux. Il ne fallait pas que le vampire les voie. Il ne fallais pas…

Il ferma les yeux et se força à profiter des caresses de son amant. Ses mains effleurait a présent doucement ses flanc, puis ses abdominaux, les détaillant doucement, effleurant comme de légère brise la peau sensible de Kei qui laissa échappé un gémissement.

Un baiser sur la peau nue de son torse, suivit d'un second. Des dents qui mordillent doucement les endroits sensibles.

Des mains qui descendent, plus toujours plus.

Et une peur qui monte, toujours plus.

Un nouveau baiser. Kei se donne tout entier dans ce contacte, il veut extériorisé cette peur dont il ne veut pas. Il veut avoir confiance en son amant, il sait qu'il peu, mais quelques chose en lui l'en empêche.

Les caresses du vampire descendent toujours plus bas, insensible à cette peur qu'il sentait pourtant en Kei. Ne pas s'attendrir, il devait le faire, tout irait mieux après. Il le savait.

Les doigts de Mikaru passèrent doucement sous le tissus du sous vêtement du blond, lui arrachant de nouveau soupir.

Doucement, il fit descendre le mince morceau de tissus. Il déposa un nouveau baiser sur les lèvres de son amant et remarqué ses yeux fermé.

« Kei…regarde moi…s'il te plait. »

Le blond ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard de son amant. Il était si sur de lui…si beau…si dangereusement beau…

Au fond de lui, il savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait l'amour…

Mikaru laissa sa mains caressé doucement les cuisse de Kei, sans quitté son regard des yeux. Le blond hésita, et finalement accéda à la requête de son amant.

Ne pas avoir peur, juste profité du moment présent.

Un murmure qui résonne dans la nuit.

« Je t'aime ».

Des murmures, des gémissements. Des caresses. Une peur qui s'évapore à mesure que monte le plaisir.

Des mots articulés, des cris. Des baisers, des promesses.

Deux corps qui se laissent tombé doucement sur le matelas. Transpirant, haletant.

Un murmure.

« Kei ? »

Pas de réponse, juste une respiration qui tente de redevenir régulière. Le blond avala sa salive et finit par répondre après de longue seconde de silence.

« Oui.

- Il est temps.

- …

- Il est plus que possible que tu ais mal. »

Un regard qui se plonge dans le sien. Un regard dans lequel on peu lire qu'il sais qu'il n'a pas le choix.

Mikaru s'approche, dépose un long baiser sur les lèvres de son amant, auquel il répond sans hésiter. Puis les lèvres se déplacent, caressent la mâchoire, descend vers le cou…

Des dents qui s'enfonce dans la chaire palpitante. Un cri. Le sang qui coule doucement Le vampire tente de garder son sang froid, ne pas tout boire, ne surtout pas tout boire.

De longue seconde passe, il sens la vie s'échappé doucement du corps de son amant, une larme coule sur son visage.

Il s'arrête, recule violement du corps dans lequel il ne reste plus qu'une étincelle de vie.

C'est à son tour d'avoir peur.

Il doit faire vite.

D'un mouvement brusque, il se mort de poignet. Il l'approche de la bouche de Kei et fait couler le sang entre ses lèvres. Une seconde passe, une autre.

Il a peur, et si cela ne marchait pas ? Il s'il l'avait tué ?

Encore d'autre secondes.

Interminable.

Il est sur le point de succomber aux larmes et d'éloigner son poigné lorsqu'un bras vient se saisir du sien pour l'apporter violement à ses lèvres et le mordre pour en aspirer le sang.

Un bras vient se passer autour de sa taille pour l'attiré plus prés. Et bientôt, Kei lâche le poigné engourdit de son amant et tourne son visage vers lui avec un sourire.

Mikaru sourit. Il se penche et dépose un baiser sur les lèvres ensanglanté de son amant.

Ils aiment le goût du sang.

Owari


	11. Chapter 11

Auteur: Akira

**Auteur:** Akira  
**Titre:**Red Moon  
**Genre :** hum…  
**Groupe****:**Dio  
**Couple****:**…on avait un Denka/Erina……et on a toujours un Kei/ Mikaru…

**Rating :** +16  
**Disclaimer :** Ils s'appartiennent ! ; ; Sauf Miyako ! ! Ah, ah XD Les parents d'Erina sont à moi aussi…Et les membres du conseil du clan aussi xD  
**Déclaration de l'auteur****:** Et voilà l'épilogue ! Désolé, il a été long à venir (c'était même pas sur qu'il vienne en fait…) mais je ne savais pas de quel manière j'allais faire ça et la ce matin j'ai eu un flash en préparant mon p'tit dèj XDDD  
**Bande son :**Que de la POP °°

**Red Moon****  
Epilogue**

C'était le matin. La chambre était d'un calme olympien, on n'entendait que le gazouillement heureux des oiseaux et la fine brise passant par la fenêtre entrouverte. Le printemps était là, et faisait rayonné tout ce que cette saison à d'apaisant sur le monde.

L'homme couché sur le lit lui par contre, semblait agité. Son corps était agité de soubresaut, comme s'il faisait un mauvais rêve…

On voyait son corps se tordre sous les drap, comme secoué par une forte douleur.

Un sursaut plus violent que les autres. Ses yeux s'ouvre brusquement et il se redresse, tremblant et la respiration haletante.

Un rêve…

Tout cela n'était qu'un rêve…

Il tend ses mains devant lui. L'une d'elle se porte à son coup…rien…

Son regard se tourne vers le miroir posé non loin de son lit. Il se voit, toujours le même qu'hier…Ses cheveux blond, un peu ébouriffé par la nuit agité…

Il soupir. Tout cela n'était bien qu'un rêve…mais un rêve si étrange qu'il avait encore du mal à croire qu'il n'avait pas été réel…

Et lui…il y avait eu un rôle si…important…

Finalement remis de ses émotions il se leva et avança d'un pas un peu chancelant vers la salle de bain. Il se prépara, mangea un peu et attrapa ses affaires prêtes de la veille pour se rendre au local de répétition.

Il l'y attendait déjà. Il l'accueillit avec un sourire si…normal, qui lui parut si étrange après ce rêve…il s'était presque attendit a les voir…ces deux canines si blanche et si pointue…

« Ohayo Kei-kun !

- 'hayo Mikaru… »

Il y eut un silence. Ils entrèrent l'un après l'autre dans la salle, et Mikaru reprit la parole, il semblait un peu inquiet.

« Tout va bien ? Tu n'as pas l'air en forme…

- J'ai fais un drôle de rêve.

- Oh ? Quel genre de rêve ? »

_Un rêve où tu m'aimais aussi…_, pensa le guitariste.

« C'est un peu long à expliquer…

- Vas y on a… »

Mais le chanteur fut coupé par les trois manquant qui arrivait le sourire aux lèvres.

Le chanteur leur répondit d'un sourire et murmura au guitariste avant de se placer devant son micro pour que débute la répétition :

« Tu me racontera ça plus tard… »

Un clin d'œil, u sourire. Et chacun alla se mettre à sa place.

_La fin d'une histoire marque souvent le début d'une autre_

_A suivre ?_


End file.
